More Than This
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: Just Re started writing this. This is Pansy's last year in Hogwarts where she has to learn everything about love, trust and loyalty with an impending war she has now way of getting out of.
1. Worse Things

**More than This**

Chapter I

Worse Things

She kissed the boy goodnight and heard him creeping back to his room, silently treading up the stairs so as not to wake anyone up. It was past midnight and she knew she was supposed to be sleeping by now but instead of turning right around and going back to her room, Pansy sat down on one of the over-stuffed green leather armchairs.

It was late at night but the flames to the Slytherin common room still burnt brightly.

She sighed...

Why had she even agreed on staying back with him when everyone else had gone up back to the dorms...?

**"There are worse things I could do,**

**Than go with a boy or two,**

**Even though the neighbourhood thinks i'm trashy and no good,**

**I suppose it could be true,**

**But there are worse things I could do..."**

She couldn't help her sighs. Alone, where no one could see or hear her, Pansy Parkinson curled up in the armchair and cried.

What's the point, he wouldn't even know her name tomorrow, she'd pretend she didn't remember either, just like any other time. And just like every other time, she /_would/_ remember because she _/had_/ liked him, and, seeking again for someone to love her, and not standing being alone, she knew tomorrow night she'd seek company again...

It's not like anyone would do, Pansy liked a few boys, well not really liked, but, felt attracted to them, she went around with /them/ when she was lonely, nothing serious really..

mostly, she kept to herself..

**" I could flirt with all the guys,**

**stare at them and bat my eyes,**

**press aginst them when we dance, **

**make them think they stand a chance,**

**then refuse to see it through,**

**thats a thing i'd never do"**

Sure, she liked having fun.. after all she was young and life was suposed to be fun, or at least as much fun as it could be for her.. a parkinson, a slythering, a doomed being..

She already had a date for the hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Blaise was taking her, she was one step closer to him, to being noticed by him as a girl, as a woman..

**"I could stay home every night**

**wait around for mr. right,**

**take cold showers every day**

**and waste my life away**

**on a dream that wont come true.."**

The portrait hole opened and pansy jumped as she heard a voice, his voice..

"sure, I'll take you tommorrow babe.." a blond sixth year kissed him and hurried up the stairs.

Draco sighed and stretched.. they had obviously been doing it.. most likely in the astronomy tower..

She knew where he'd take girls, even if she didn't want to know she'd know.. girls dorms were full of Draco-related chattering.

She knew more than what she thought was mentally healthy for her to know..

Draco was scanning the room when he saw her, sitting down looking at the fire.

"Pansy?!" he exclaimed, genuinely worried.

He sat down beside he, his best pal was hurting and he wondered what had made her so sad.

"Draco dear, " she said, recomposing herself "had a good night?!" she asked, second-meaningly, a sirk on her face.

She couldnt stand his closeness any longer

She wanted to cry..

Not waiting for his answer Pansy stood up and said:

"Well, sleep well Draco.. I have to sleep, going to leave early for hogsmeade tommorrow."

He watched her go..

As soon as she turned around to leave, tears ran down her face..

She climbed up the stairs..

_"/What did virtually every girl have that she didn't ?!?! Why that stupid blonde sixth grader bitch ?! _

_Why not her..?!?!/"_

**"I could hurt someone like me,**

**Out of spite or jealousy,**

**I don't steal and i don't lie,**

**But I can feel and I can cry,**

**A fact I bet you never knew..."**

She cried in silence as she walked up the stairs. She had learnt to cry without even making a single sobbing movement...

"**But to cry in front of you...**

**That's the worst thing I could do..."**

Pansy lay in bed, numb, staring at the green covered canopy of her bed as the darkness left the skies and sunlight began to filter through the windows.

------------------------------------------------

O.k.

there will be more chapters, each one as a song fic, I hope you liked this one, plz review and tell me what you think.

Buh bye

LaDy Of ThE mOoN


	2. Secret Love

**More than This**

Chapter II

Secret Love

His arm gripped her waist too low for Pansy to feel decent but she didn't really expect a Slytherin to walk around with a girl and have his hands any higher up than this.

They were walking together through the pebbled stoned streets of Hogsmeade.

The sun was shinning brightly and everyone seemed to prefer walking around in the streets than going inside a shop or inn.

Blaise paraded her around but she was already getting tired of tucking in her stomach and smiling so widely as she pretended she was having a good time. They'd already been walking around for half an hour, barely talking to one another.

There was nothing to say.

He grinned at people passing by whilst her eyes looked around, pretending to just _flutter_ about, dazzled, when really they searched to find him.

A glimpse of white-blond hair, the near sound of a sneer, agitated her. The noise was too loud, it drowned her head and she could no longer think clearly. Her heart was beating faster by the second, her breath quickening. Eyes darting to and thro the crowded street.

Then she saw him. He had just stepped inside a shop, a dark, old, potions shop.

"Blaise?!" She called his attention; he looked at her "I'm tired, why don't we go in there?" She motioned towards the potions shop. "I hear there are some very.. mmm.. _ interesting _potions there." She said significantly, her voice deeper, husky almost.

He smirked and held her even tighter. They made their way across the street towards the store.

"Don't hold me _that_ tight" She said loudly as they entered the mould-smelling shop.

She wanted to call all attention to her sex-appeal, discretely, she tugged at her robes, increasing cleavage and making it hug her body tighter.

Pansy spotted Draco. As if she hadn't seen him, she made her way through the aisle he was at, pretending to look with very close attention at the items in the shelves.

Her heart was beating strongly, she couldn't even read the labels on the vials properly.

"Blaise!! Pansy!! Wait! Blaise _ and _ Pansy?!" Draco smirked at them teasingly as they made their way towards him.

/_what a thing to say_/ Pansy thought to herself.**  
**

"**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe"  
**

"Hey! Draco!" Blaise greeted him.

"Hello there Draco..." Pansy's voice was definitely husky, against her will.

He didn't notice, just patted her arm and went on to pat Blaise on the back.

"**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl   
Who wants to be the centre of your world"**

Most guys would pursue her for money, status. Political or family interests. But Draco had all that already.

"**But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl   
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you"**

At this moment the blonde girl appeared.

Creeping up behind Draco she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe" he turned around and put his arm around her waist. Pansy couldn't help but stare.

She pressed herself closer to Zabinni.

"Hey, Pansy, Blaise, this here is Veronica"

"Heee-eeeeyyy!!" the girl squeaked, /_yes/ _thought Pansy /_squeaked!_/

The voice made Pansy want to throw up. She actually felt nauseated.

"Hey." Blaise said.

Pansy was silent, gladly Draco interrupted at that:

"Do you guys wanna' join us? We're going on to the Three Broomsticks. Freshen up from all this summer heat."

"Yeah, Sure!" Blaise answered before even consulting her.

For Pansy, to have to listen to another note coming from that blond macaw's mouth was the most unbearable thing she could think of, and yet she found her feet following the others towards the Inn.

"**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love"**

She sat right across from him, the dim light of the Three Broomsticks, threw about an orange, cosy ambience.

Veronica left for the toilet, Blaise went to order from the counter.

She stared at her tapping fingers.

Draco placed his hand on top of hers to quieten the tapping.

She looked up,

Their eyes locked.

"I don't like tapping Pansy" he said looking intensely at her "you know me well enough to know _that_"

"And _you_ should know me well enough to now that _I like _ tapping." She replied defiantly, trying to sound unaffected by his gaze. She knew her eyes were betraying her.

"No, I know you well enough to have noticed that you tap your fingers when you're nervous. Come on Pansy, when are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

They kept looking at each other in silence. Pansy faltered and looked down, fighting away tears.

At that moment she wanted to tell him, confess her unquieting love. She wanted to say it all and hold him close to her, kiss him in all the different ways she had already dreamt of.

"**In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh"**

At this moment Blaise returned & both Draco and Pansy recomposed themselves quickly.

Blaise didn't notice anything but Draco kept looking at Pansy's tear-filled eyes.

She excused herself and went to the toilet.

Pansy vaguely heard Blaise and Draco resume a conversation on Quiditch.

Just as she entered the bathroom, she saw the long, familiar blond hair and remembered Veronica was there.

She felt like turning around and leaving.

The girl was leaning on the sink and applying magically enhanced mascara to her eyelashes.

Pansy smiled at her slightly and opened her own make-up bag on the counter without saying a word to the girl. She started applying make-up seemingly calm.

She was dying inside.

The girl finally stopped twitching her hair around in front of the mirror and murmured a quiet 'bye' as she left the bathroom.

Pansy had no intentions of being friends with this girl. She knew she wouldn't have been able to even if she had wanted it.

She hurried to the bathroom door and peaked through towards the table in the far corner of the Inn.

She watched the girl approaching, moving her 'waist' around as if she had one leg shorter than the other.

"**What do I have to do  
For you to notice me  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you"**

She looked at herself in the mirror. She locked the door with a whispered charm and watched the tears stream down the face of her reflection.

"**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know"**

_She dried her eyes and re-applied her make-up_**  
**

"**My secret love"  
**

Taking in a long breath she tried to relax. She exhaled loudly as if letting out all the weight that had landed on her chest and shoulders.

Pansy opened the door and made her way towards the table.

They all looked up at her, Blaise smiled, Draco seemed worried, but the look on Veronica's face was priceless,

She was jealous!

Pansy knew the power of make-up.

She sneered and sat down coolly.

The boys resumed talking and she managed to take a sip of her butter beer, smiling inwardly.

Veronica was jealous, that was a start. But Draco had not even showed a sign that he had noticed her efforts.

She was always the same to him.

"**What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me"**

The afternoon had cooled down and Pansy felt a slight chill as she walked out of the Inn.

Blaise said goodbye, he had to go back to Hogwarts for a prefect meeting.

Pansy felt lonely and cold walking next to Draco and the girl.

"I have to get something for my homework in there" Veronica exclaimed pointing to an old shop that sold random bits and pieces. "Come, my friends are there too!" She was practically dragging Draco towards a bunch of chattering six-years.

"You go," he said, firming his feet on the ground "I'm going back now."

"Come on..." she begged

"No" he said coolly, turning his back to her and walking towards Pansy, who had stopped some distance away, fearing a row.

He approached her softly and they walked calmly together towards the castle.

They even had the same stride.

He put his arms around her shoulder, pulled her close, and said:

"Now Pansy, tell me what's on your mind."

There _was_ concern, but, it was all said in too much of a jovial manner. She was just a friend to him.

"**I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you"**

"Nothing Draco, really" she said, trying to sound as honest as possible.

"I don't believe you" he said bluntly, smiling down at her.

His smile, his touch, their warm closeness.

She was in his arms, they were walking together.

Alone with each other, at peace with one another.

They could relax, no sneers, just friends who could laugh, joke and be nice.

She sighed once again wanting to tell him about all her impossible dreams.

"**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love"**

Suddenly, he picked her up and slung her body over one shoulder. Running he carried her up the small path that lead to Hogwarts.

She yelled, she laughed, they laughed.

"**Boy you're so hard to believe"**


	3. Closest Thing to Crazy

**More than This**

Chapter III

The Closest Thing to Crazy

He put her down. She felt the wet grass dampen her robes beneath her. He gave her a hand and she stood up. She sighed in a tired way and looked up at him smiling.

He looked at her, and then looked on sadly to the castle, he then looked at her once again and a smile crept along his face.

"Hey pans' why don't we go on for a walk, we're having so much fun" he added " I don't feel like going back yet."

"Sure" she replied as they started walking towards the lake "I know exactly what you mean" and she did, together they were great, everything could be unguarded, every movement could be true. In the castle, in front of everyone else they could no longer be pansy and Draco, they could no longer be happy, they had to stand for Parkinson and Malfoy. Every move was watched, every word reported back to their families, and every slip would hit them 3 times as hard in name of punishment.

They walked beyond the lake and reached the margin of the forest. They had never come in through this side but soon enough they found a small path leading on inside. It was clear and strong, marking its way deeper and deeper into the forest.

Draco and Pansy weren't afraid of forests, they weren't afraid of mists, of monsters, of creatures, they were afraid of people and found a friend and comfort solely with each other.

It was love really. Not exactly the kind of love pansy yearned for but she wasn't willing to sacrifice it for possibly something more. They only had each other, but it was more than enough.

He looked at her, she smiled at him. He put his arm around her shoulders, she sighed and leaned her head on his chest. They kept walking.

"**How can I think I'm standing strong,  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet?"**

Pansy again felt like telling him all about it but sighed and kept to herself all the burning inside of her. How could she feel so much towards him. He was her best friend, her only true friend. How could he have come to mean the world to her?

She couldn't risk telling him, she might loose this. What they had was more than what any sixth grader could ever have. It was something that was theirs only. What they felt was bigger than them, when they were together time stopped and the world was beautiful. She shouldn't love him, it could never work, well it could, but if it didn't then she would loose everything she had, all that was valuable to her. Why couldn't she stop those feelings, why did her mouth long to feel the touch of his lips? She tried to quieten down her thoughts and keep her heart in the mercy of her mind. She knew she would not succeed but she tried to look at him as a friend, and a friend only.

"**How can happiness feel so wrong?"**

"Look!" she heard Draco exclaiming. His voice dragged her out of her thoughts and her eyes followed to where his finger was pointing

"Wow!! I never knew this existed!!" she said skipping towards the dark waters.

"neither did I.. I don't think anyone does..you know, we've been walking quite a while now"

"Time flies" she said looking at her watch

"when we're together" She looked up at him, she smiled .. that was a lovely thing to say.. she felt like kissing him but.. she couldn't.

"**How can misery feel so sweet?"**

She was just a friend.

"Look Draco, the water, it seems to shine sometimes, as if it were glowing from below…" she looked intently at the waters..

"yes.." said Draco.

He suddenly leaned down and moved his hand towards the dark waters.

"stop Draco! Don't! "she said it too late, he had already dipped his hands in the water and splashed it about..

They both stepped back in wonder. The water was clear , shinning turquoise where he had moved his hand about.

In silence Draco crouched down again and looked rather closely at the water.

He cautiously put his hand back in the water. The colour would spread from his hand, it wasn't as if he had cleaned the dirty surface of the water, it was more like the cleaning agent would leak out of his hand and make its way across the lake that grew more and more turquoise-coloured.

"come pansy" he reached out to her and pulled her close to him by the hand. She kneeled beside him, he held her hand in his wet hand, he dipped her hand in the water.

"It's purple.." she said,

"yes, its not the same as mine ,look!" he said dipping his hand again in the water, this time not holding hers. Again the water turned turquoise. Pansy dipped her hand back in the water, the water around it turned blood red and moved on through the lake, to the opposite side of where it was coloured turquoise, and spread a more faded red.

He looked at her, she though as if his eyes would burn her vision

"I rather like purple" he said with a smirk. He grabbed her hand again and plunged it into the water, slowly the colour spread to the waters around.

He looked at her then stood up and started taking off his robes.

"What are you doing?!" she asked curiously

"Well, it'll take a long time like this, it isn't that small a lake you know."

He looked back at her, "well come on pans" he said "we don't want it blue, we want it purple"

"I'm not going in there"

"Oh yes you ar

"No! I'm not!.. There might be _ things _ inside.."

"What_ things_?! "He asked smiling and almost laughing at her.. She mumbled an almost inaudible 'I dunno' " and anyway" he said, lazily walking towards her, shirtless, "since when has my pansy Parkinson been afraid of _things_"

She could accept a challenge, it might even help her keep her eyes out of his broad, muscular chest.. Although she highly doubted it.

"Afraid?! Who said anything about being afraid?!" when she still hesitated to take off her robes Draco got nearer her and started unbuttoning them. He then slipped them over her head. Underneath she wore nothing but a white t-shirt and jeans.

He took off his own jeans and laid them on a pile together with their robes and his t-shirt. He got inside the water wearing nothing but his boxer.

She watched his scandalous display of cold , as he hurried inside the lake and then just jumped head first inside the water. Sighing with relief, he looked at her. She was standing there not having moved an inch closer to the water.

"Pansy, jeans are very heavy when they're wet"

She still didn't move

"Oh, right, ok, ill look away, but be quick before it all turns blue"

Pansy hesitantly took off her jeans but decided on keeping on her t-shirt.

She moved into the lake, the cold water numbed her feet almost instantly but she enjoyed watching the red colour spread around her.

"He looked back at her, she was already covered to the waist in red water.

"It won't mix" he said, looking at where their colour met.

"Hold my hand" she said, thinking she'd cracked the code. Nothing happened.

"Here" he walked up to her and hugger her tightly. She let out a shriek as the cold, wet body dampened her shirt, well, it was better to keep hugging him anyway than to move away to reveal her probably semi-transparent t-shirt. . The purple waters around them spread quickly. Soon the whole lake looked purple.

"Wow.." she let out " its beautifull. He moved away but still held her hand as he looked onto the waters of the lake.

"Come inside", he said and dragged her further into the magic lake.

The water felt nice , cold but nice, it relaxed every inch of her body and she felt herself letting go of her guards, she was calm and.. Happy.

They dove into the waters. She felt the cold spread in between her hair.

Their feet no longer touched the ground.

Pansy watched her dark brown hair swim and almost dance around her. She loved the way it looked inside the water.

Pansy and Draco looked at each other smiling. They both felt wonderful.

"This is our place." He said,

"Yes!, we should come back all the time!!" she replied quite enthusiastically. She was having.. Fun.

"Whenever we can, just the both of us. Don't tell anyone about it will you.."He said

" And don't bring anyone" she said smirking at him

He looked a fake –offended and laughed with her.

"Pansy you know I wouldn't, this is ours, its special, it's got nothing to do with those little girls."

"Humph" she managed through a smile.

It was getting dark, they both looked up at the sky above them growing darker by the minute

"Let's go" he said.

They swam towards the margin of the lake and got out.

Pansy looked down at her practically naked body and quickly rushed to put on her jeans.

"There's nothing there I haven't seen" he called after her

"What?! " she turned back to face him

"nothing" he said quickly, she continued glaring at him " I was going to say we used to take a lot of baths together as babies" he said explaining" but it seems you've changed since them" he looked down not wanting to embarrass her or show his own embarrassment

"well what did you expect?1" she said, pulling her robes on and fighting away the rush of blood to her head.

"I dunno pans'" he said

"Well," she replied "you've changed too , seems Quiditch did u some good." She laughed looking at him

He smiled up at her and tensed up the muscles in his arm and he walked towards her imitating a gorilla. She couldn't help but laugh as he held her in his arms and carried her around grunting "my. Girl. Grown. Up, super. Strong. Monkey. Got her. " And other nonsensical words.

He finally put her down and got dressed laughing.

She watched him, a wide smile across her face. She was home with him. She.. Loved him. He was still the Draco she had grown up with, the Draco that ruined her pretty new dress and she didn't care, they rolled around in the mud and chased butterflies. He put house-lizards in her bed and she put spiders in his shoes. They'd play poker every night and every night shed loose, but she didn't care, she knew he was cheating. He would always be Draco and she would always love him for that. She was probably the only person that knew him, and the only one who knew how nice he was.

Together they walked out of the forest and into the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts, arm in arm and close together to guard off the cold they made their way towards the lit castle looking up at that same night-sky.

They went straight to the great hall and had dinner sitting together in the end of the Slytherin table. They were starving. They were happy. They were wet. They were together. All the more reason for Crabbe and Goyle not to approach them. It took the about 20 minutes of Hogwarts and other students to recompose them and build up those walls again, walls of grins and smirks and witty come-backs.

Tired of everyone else, and chilled to the bone, they made their way towards the Slytherin common room.

"I'm going to take a hot bath now" pansy told him as they entered

"Yeah, me too" he said "meet back here for a game of poker at what?.. 11?"

"Yeah , o.k." Pansy smiled at him and turned towards the stone staircase.

……..……..

Pansy sighed as she got undressed in front of the bathroom mirror. She stopped to look at herself wearing only knickers and her still-damp shirt. She didn't look too bad, not too indecent(the material of the shirt was somewhat thick) and, she added to herself in though, Draco had noticed her.

She sighed inside the hot tub and simply stayed there. It felt nice. The day had been wonderful. She was feeling alright. It felt good to smile to her self about something she alone knew.

Pansy went back to her room and pulled on dark grey corduroy trousers and a slightly cleavage-d silver lined wool sweater.

She lay in her bed for hours, curtains drawn around her, and heard all her roommates come in and lay down, she heard them fall asleep as she watched a ray of moonlight enter through a small gap in her bed-curtains, and play around her sheets.

It didn't take the girls in her room long to stop fidgeting and drift away in dreams. They had probably had a busy day at hogsmeade.

Pansy sighed quietly to herself and stood up from her bed, pushing away the green curtains.

Her bare feet met the ice-cold stone floor and quickly searched for her slippers. They were polar-bear slippers, quite childish but she loved them. She loved polar bears, plus, Draco had given them to her.

She got out of the room quietly and then happily trotted down the staircase to the common room.

As soon as she spotted Draco lying on the large sofa her smile completely faded away and concern stamped itself across her features.

"What is it Draco? Is anything wrong"

He looked up at her and she noticed his red nose, quickly she noticed too the box of tissue papers on the floor beside him, and if that hadn't been enough to tell her what was wrong, Draco let out a loud sneeze.

"I guess t_hat_ explains it" he said to her as she sat down beside him "Sorry, I guess I'm no good for poker tonight."

"You're never any good for poker" she said smiling as she placed his head on her lap.

"Hey, I always beat _you_"

" I said you were no good for poker, I didn't mention cheating" she laughed lightly. He 'humphed' her. "Anyway" she continued "not to worry, ill just stay here beside you and well talk, or just sit in silence and watch the fire if u prefer."

She smiled down at him affectionately..

"Thanks pans', I don't know what id ever do without you." They smiled at each other

"Its nothing Malfoy" she said jokingly as she resumed caressing his hair.

"I love you pansy" he said, she looked down at him " you're my best friend ever!, and you always will be"

"You too Draco" she could never have said those words to him meaning so little, yes, she loved him like a friend, but she loved him even more than that.

…..………….

She looked down from the fire, her eyes squinting and blurred. Draco was asleep, she looked at his face and remembered how it looked saying those words..

"**How can you let me watch you sleep,  
Then break my dreams the way you do?"**

Why couldn't she love him just a friend again? God knows she tried.. But it was bigger than her and she was too far gone for saving.

"**How can I have got in so deep?  
Why did I fall in love with you?"**

she remembered playing around with him in the lake, the way he looked at her, the way he had carried her in his arms, she leant down and let her lips com close to brushing his skin ..Her heart was pounding

"**This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen, (_a bit of an age difference thing here, but u get the meaning)"_**

Why couldn't she control herself anymore, this wasn't normal.

**  
"This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own..."**

She looked down at his face as she moved her head away. 

"**And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you."**

She was just a friend, but he loved her.****

"How can you make me fall apart  
Then break my fall with loving lies?"

He would never love her like _that_. She said to herself. He didn't even know.. He wouldn't even know.

**  
"It's so easy to break a heart;  
it's so easy to close your eyes."**

She carefully laid his head on the sofa as she stood up and left for her room. His presence hurt her, it wounded her heart to know she was just a friend. And she was angry at him, no, she was angry at herself.

What didn't she have that others did? Why didn't he love her like that and yet treat her so nicely, lovingly, intimately? What was his problem, giving her false hopes? What was her problem, getting carried away with friendly gestures?

She stormed into her room, not caring if she had woken somebody up. She lay in her bed and reached quickly for her wand, fumbling her hands inside the pockets of her robes that lay beside her. Where was it?

She couldn't find her wand anywhere and in flashes it came to her, she had left it by the lake. Not thinking twice she left the room again, crying in silence. She would get Draco's wand and with a muting charm, finally be able to cry out loud, even if no one heard her. She looked at Draco's sleeping body, resistant and coldly searched his robes for his wand. She grabbed it but as she was pulling away her hand his hand grabbed her arm and held her back.

He looked up at her face, concern quickly spreading across his features.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, still holding her

She didn't answer but when he still didn't let her go she said:

"Draco, let go of me"

"no need to be so nice " he said sarcastically but realising this only made her cry harder he jerked her on top of him on the sofa and held her close, "there, there, it'll be fine, whatever it is"

**  
"How can you treat me like a child  
yet like a child I yearn for you?"**

She sobbed in his arms, she was being held by him, like a friend, but, oh, she loved the way he held her, the way he had jerked her onto him.. She felt like kissing his neck where she was now letting her tears drop.

"**How can anyone feel so wild?  
How can anyone feel so blue?"**

**Hope you're all enjoying, please review.**


	4. The One

This chapter has the song mixed up with her thoughts. And yes, I know the part when she says it to him is cheesy but.. what can I do?!

Hehehe.. Cya'll keep reading and reviewing

Lady of the Moon

**More than This**

Chapter IV

The One

His hands calmly caressed her hair, and, as she slowly calmed down to his 'hushing', Draco allowed his fingers to twirl her hair around playfully.

She sighed sadly and felt his hands move from her head, sliding down to her back. They gently massaged her shoulders and rubbed the back of her neck.

He was being so nice to her.

She loved him. Why couldn't she stop thinking that?!?!

As of late her dreams had played around that one sentence and her thoughts had troubled her with the most persistent question she had ever known.

Did he love her back?

She was confused. Sometimes he'd abandon the entire world just to be close to her. But then two seconds later she'd catch him flirting with other girls. Was he playing her? What did he want?

He was always nice to her, only sometimes more than others. There were of course, a few jokingly snide remarks during class, but those were solely to keep appearances.

People couldn't see them as nice, they would have been said to have 'softened-up'. Rumours of softening-up _would_ bring them punishment.

She _knew_ that.

And even though she knew too that the things he said to her on those occasions were not serious, she couldn't help her eyes from welling up with tears and her heart threatening to tear itself apart.

She looked up at Draco with questioning eyes as his hands stopped moving.

"wanna tell me what happened?" he asked her.

"no" she responded quietly.

"Why not Pansy? You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" He looked deep into her eyes, begging for an answer, his face looked slightly pained.

"Yes..." She answered

"First, Pansy," He started more agitatedly, his voice almost strained but sounding a bit annoyed " Stop giving me monosilabical whispered answers, second, what's up with you? You seem to not trust me anymore, you don't tell me anything, and we barely even talk anymore… I want to know what's happening." He demanded an answer.

"You wouldn't understand" she answered him honestly.

"When have _ever_ not understood?"

/good point/ she thought to herself "but this is different."

"How can it be different? You've told me about all kinds of stuff, and, still, I wanna know if something _new_ is happening to you, because I _care_ about you."

Those final words stung her bitterly. How could he say something like that with such little meaning?!

_Why_ didn't he feel the same?!

"Why Draco?! Why do you want to know, what difference does it make to you?!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted ever having spoken them. They were harsh and bitter and sounded completely out of place.

He had just been so nice to her, why couldn't he be like this _all_ the time and love _her_ alone?!

"I'm sorry.." She whispered almost inaudibly…

---Silence —

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He said this almost coldly, detatched.. he was shocked.

Thoughts poured into her head, Emotions blinded her and she couldn't beg help of logic or reason.

"**Taking away  
The fact that I care about you  
It's just your way, so sweet  
Everything seems right around you  
Did you know  
That you have this calming way about you  
In your touch  
And…"**

"I wanna know if I could be your girl." She mumbled this confusedly.

He stared at her

"What did you just say?"

The question echoed in her head, persistent, driving its way forcefully towards her unwilling mouth.

"**The one who puts her arms around you  
The one who lays her head beside you  
The one who listens when you need it  
When no one else sees, I can see it (your girl)  
The one who knows when something's wrong  
The one who knows your favorite song (your girl)  
The one who all your family loves  
The one you place no one above"**

She didn't say anything.

She clearly saw now that she would be perfect for him. She knew Draco better than anyone did and she _knew_ that what he needed was her.

But she also saw it needed tact. Afterall, Draco was still unaware of his love for her.

She would make it real, she would make it last.

She would be Mrs. Malfoy, mother to his children.

It was perfect.

..Maybe their mothers weren't so daft afterall..

She smiled to herself and with renewed force looked up at him.

"Draco, all I wanted to say was, thankyou, for everything tonight. **I'm happy to say,  
In a lot of ways you've changed me, Makes me smile, When you said you were glad the day you found me, I'm wishing away any harm that might ever find you.." **

**  
/Heaven knows, I really feel, I'll always be your girl/ She added in thought.**

He hugged her and whispered in her ear:

"Me too Pansy, me too."

As they hugged the rest of that verse poured into her head.

It was her goal, the new aim in her life. That's what she would wake up for and soon enough, come home to everynight.

"**The one who puts her arms around you  
The one who lays her head beside you  
The one who listens when you need it  
When no one else sees, I can see it (your girl)  
The one who knows when something's wrong  
The one who knows your favorite song (your girl)  
The one who all your family loves  
The one you place no one above"**

She pushed him gently away from her so she could look at him properly. With all her charm and staring him deep in the eyes she told him:

"I love you Draco"

Before giving him any time to respond she hugged him 'affectionately' and went back to her room. She walked up the stairs allowing her hips to sway from side-to-side. He'd be crazy if he wasn't looking.

Pansy shut the door to her room, glancing back at the last second to see a rather confused-looking Draco Malfoy.

He _would_ be hers.

She lay down in bed and slowly undressed feeling the smoothness of her hands caress her warm skin.

"**Your girl... Your girl...  
I just wanna be the one who's true to you  
I just wanna be the one who makes you smile  
The one who holds you down  
Your girl..."**

She pushed the clothes on to the floor with her feet.

"**The one who puts her arms around you  
The one who lays her head beside you  
The one who listens when you need it  
When no one else sees, I can see it  
The one who knows when something's wrong  
The one who knows your favorite song  
The one who all your family loves  
The one you place no one above"**

She closed the curtains around her bed languidly.

"**The one who's true to you, and down for ya  
The one who makes you smile, and laughs with ya  
The one who holds you down, I'm there for ya"  
**

She slid her small, gentle body under the smooth cold, covers.

"**The one (the one)... The one (the one)...  
The one who's true to you, and down for ya  
The one who makes you smile, and laughs with ya  
The one who holds you down, I'm there for ya"**

She closed her eyes.

"**The one (the one)... The one (the one)...  
The one who's true to you  
The one who makes you smile  
The one who holds you down"**

She smiled.**  
**

"**The one (the one)... The one (the one)...  
The one who's true to you  
The one who makes you smile  
The one who holds you down"**

The thoughts and images the song provided her with echoed in her mind and led her to a gentle sleep.

"**The one (the one)... The one (the one)...**

I can be anything you need..."

**(ok yes I know, short and ..mm.. daft .. but.. well.. haha what can I do) Keep reading, keep reviewing)**

**Yours always**

**Lady of the Moon**


	5. Dear

**More than This**

Chapter V

Dear

He kissed her neck and breathed deeply into her ears. He let his tongue slide through the skin of her neck just behind the ears.

Pansy suppressed a moan.

His hands felt like a hot pan .. thrown into water. She sizzled.

His hands found their way underneath her shirt and played around her back.

He whispered into her ear, his voice husky:

"I love you."

"**I just can't control myself  
Can't be with no one else  
It seems I'm addicted to the way you like to touch me  
I don't think they understand  
Why I love at your command  
From the words you speak so deep  
Our bodies meet, I have to have you"  
**

She smiled as he pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes. A strand of his silky blond hair fell on his face.

His pale grey eyes hypnotized her, she gently pushed away the strand of hair allowing the back of her fingers to rub against his cheeks softly.

"I love you too"

"**I love you, you're perfect  
A manifestation of my dreams"**

He turned his face and kissed the hand caressing his cheek, He kissed her wrist and made a wet path along the inside of her arm.

"**You make my body feel  
About a million different things"  
**

He suddenly stopped and looked up at her, not moving his mouth from where he gently licked the inside part of where her elbow was.

He then quickly held her by the waist and pressed their bodies together. After looking at her one more moment he stooped down to meet her lips with his own.

He sucked slightly at her lower lip and then introduced his intoxicatingly sweet-tasting tongue into her mouth.

This was the most passionate kiss she had ever received – _and we're in a public place_ – she thought to herself.

He pulled away and held her hand as they walked through the crowded corridors of school to get to class.

He was hers.

She glared at some Slytherin sixth graders, chatting as they leant against a wall, sending Draco lustfully begging looks.

But his eyes were all on her, he didn't see anyone else.

She felt like a Queen.

Even as Veronica passed by, practically eating up Draco with her eyes, he would look at her only.

His eyes screamed away his love for her, for all to see.

He was still Draco, but now he was _her_ Draco.

"**I think God made you for me  
A mix of passion and fidelity  
Baby, you're so complete  
I write this song to let you know  
That you will always be to me  
My lust, my love, my man, my child, my friend and my king"  
**

His lips uttered her name in the candle lit room:

"Pansy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you… I need you."

He didn't need a reply, she kissed him dearly and together they deepened it to a record-breaking kiss.**  
**

"**I love you, you're perfect  
A manifestation of my dreams  
You make my body feel  
About a million different things"  
**

"Wait" He moved away and went to lock the door, looking up at her he said:

"Just so you don't leave."

What makes you think I _want _to leave?" she answered smiling.

He pulled her into a kiss as his hands continuously caressed and undressed her.

She started to unbutton his robes.

"**There's no way, I'd leave you  
It's just not a reality  
Sometimes I feel I'm  
Living in a fantasy"**

"COME ON PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!.. ohhhh.. we have to get to class and I _need_ my essay back!"

Pansy opened her eyes to look at the shrieking girl who had taken away her dream.

"FUCK OFF" She answered, still a bit sleepy.

"Shit Pansy, wake up already, I have to go!"

Suddenly remembering her aim, Pansy smiled and chased away her bad humour.

"Its in the first drawer" she said, amiably pointing at her desk.

"Thanks" the girl sighed. A "finally" echoed unspoken in the air.

"You're welcome Andy. Thanks for waking me up" she added as the girl rushed out of the room.

She was alone.

Pansy sat up in bed and drew open the rest of the curtains around her, squinting at the light.

She looked from her bed at the full length mirror standing beside her desk.

Pansy pulled on her tight dark blue jeans and a nicely fitting white cotton tube top that had sassy in bright-dark pink written across the bottom-front of it.

She brushed her hair and magically applied soft make-up (so that she looked naturally impeccable).

"Not bad honey" the mirror said "not bad"

"thank you" She smiled.

Pansy moved to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She threw on her best fitting robes on top of her clothes and rushed down to the great hall, maybe he would still be there.

He was sitting right at the end of the Slytherin table.

Pansy sat down calmly across from Draco. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and asked:

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Draco."

"What?"

"The _outing_, this afternoon"

"Fuck I forgot, I have to go get dressed, sorry pans' gotta hurry!"

"Where would you be without me" she cut in, laughing lightly.

He made his way around the table and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheeks from behind.

"Thank you Pans'" he carolled.

"Go" she smiled at him, slightly amused.

/_he only did that because the hall is practically empty and no one is looking/ _ she told herself grumpily /_but that will soon change and he will kiss me always! Everywhere!/ _ She smiled to herself and ate her breakfast joyfully.

_/good enough for breakfast, a kiss in public/ _She smiled /_on the cheek/ _ she reminded herself, and returned to eating.

All seven years were asked to remain in the great hall after breakfast.

Pansy watched the entrance doors to the great hall.

As if looking at all those going out, her eyes searched someone who would be coming in.

Certainly someone would tell him where to go, no doubt about it. She just hoped Draco would get there in time.

When it came to9 dressing, she knew, Draco could take up to hours in front of a mirror.

Not that his efforts were in vain but _ well _thought pansy _he looks much better all sweaty, hair dishevelled, coming back from quiditch practice. _She grined inwardly as her mind took her away in a trip through memories.

_And she'd welcome him back into the common room, and lead him by the hand to the secluded sofa in the furthest right of the green room._

People knew not to sit there, and they knew not to approach them when they were there.

It was some sort of unspoken Slytherin rule.

that sofa was practically hidden behind a halfwall, the area was almost a separate room of its own.

_He would walk in there, after every practice, and even though she was _always_ there his eyes still searched for her desperately._

_Once, _she looked back, _she'd hidden behind the sofa to see his reaction._

_/damn/ _she remembered /_he was frustrated/ _she swore he could've almost come to tears /_of course/_ she added /_that was one of the worse days/_

_She had pitied him and stood back up almost immediately. The look of relief on his face was unmistakable, un-maskable even by him._

_He could have hugged her then hadn't he been so sore._

_She had helped him sit down and continued on like she always did._

_With calm hands she had removed his quiditch cape. _

_She sat, more like kneeled, behind him on the sofa, and having him in between her legs she let her trained hands smooth out the tights knots his muscles had formed._

_She would massage him for hours until he was feeling completely better again._

_That night he had asked her what he would ever do without her._

_She had simply answered :_

"_take a muscle potion or magically untie the knots"_

"_it wouldn't be the same without you Pansy."_

_She couldn't have felt happier if at that moment he had said he loved her, because she had known, since that moment, that he _needed_ her. That was enough for her, or at least had been. _

_/now/ _she thought to herself /_I want the full Monty/_

"Fuck it Pansy!" she heard a voice yell at her and saw Blaise Zabinni smash his fist at the table. He was leaning on the table and looking intently down at her, red faced with anger.

"What?!" She asked, begging her force not to falter.

Blaise's father was _known_ to beat his wife. If there hadn't been anyone else in the room, she could've sworn Blaise would have already smacked her across the face.

"You don't even look at me anymore! Who do you think you are?!"

Pansy confused, was quite aware everyone was looking at them.

"Blaise?" she said soothingly "sit down and be quiet."

"Sit down! _Here?!_ But isn't this the sacred place _Draco_ sat?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she stood up and looked him, defiantly, in the eyes.

/he couldn't just say these things, they were too, precious, secret./

"I'm talking about, Pansy, the way you don't look at me, talk to me, look _for_ me anymore! I have a lot more to offer you than a trip to hogsmeade…If you know what I mean." And then he added louder, angrier "Of course you know what I mean, half the guys in school can personally _assure_ me you blasted well know what I mean!"

"How Dare You!!" Was all she could say, she was close to tears,

/how could he speak to her like that..?! Did _everyone_ think that..?/

"Is Draco your _regular_ bang? Is that why you can't stop looking at him, talking about him, trying to _please_ him?! Or does he not _let_ you please him? He doesn't _want_ to shag you, even after all you do for him, you act as if you were practically his wife, practically his _slave_"

"B-but we're just friends…" she said, a little less force than she had hoped for. Her voice was starting to break and pansy knew she would start crying any minute now.

She had to get away from there, from him, from all those people sniggering and giggling…at her.

She made her away across the table in an attempt to leave towards the door.

Zabinni stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

She would cry now, she knew she would, she dint have one comment, one snide remark, one 'go' to say to him.. her throat was closing in.

Her eyes were filling up with tears, she looked up from the floor just in time to see Zabinni being pulled back, turned around and punched square in the face.

"Shut it Zabinni" Draco looked at her and smiled, Blaise groaned something unintelligible to pansy. Draco suddenly crouched beside his head and looked at him.

Pointing his finger menacingly in between Blaise's eyes Draco said:

"If you _ever_ talk about Pansy, to anyone, like that again, I will _personally _see to it that you'll regret it."

The room was silent.

As Draco stepped towards Pansy, away from the lying body of Blaise Zabinni, Professor Snape made his way through the crowd of seventh years that had gathered around.

"Who did this?!" No one answered.

Draco shot everyone warning glances, they knew better than to tell on Draco Malfoy.

Snape looked down at Zabinni.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing Sir" he answered starting to stand.

"This clearly isn't _nothing_"

"I tripped"

That was a good enough answer for Snape, he turned right around and made his way towards the teacher's table.

"Sit down all of you, sit down"

The Voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed around the large room effortlessly. Even his whispers could be clearly heard all across the room if he wished it.

Zabinni shot Draco a last glare and made his way to sit on the furthest side of the Slytherin table.

"Are you o.k.?" Draco asked Pansy In a whisper as they sat down.

"Yeah, thanks" she mumbled, looking down.

"We'll talk about this later" he said, she just nodded as the ancient headmaster started to speak.

"As all of you well know, today the Muggle London field trip will take place"

"You will be free to go wherever you want as long as you all keep with muggle laws and meet back where you are supposed to, on time. You will be given a rendezvous point, and time, in your way there.

I would also like to point out to all of you that the point of this trip is for you to learn how to be around non-magical people, or muggles, as you prefer to call them, without making suspicious of your magical abilities.

This is for you to interact with them, watch your language please, and what you talk _about_. Quiditch or Potions for example, would not be a very good subject to talk about with a muggle.

You will be further briefed on the trip on your way there.

A coach will await you in hogsmeade. Yes, the driver _is_ magical, but the coach will be your regular, London double-decker. For those with no clue as to what I'm talking about.. you'll find out soon enough.

We advise you all to take with you some pocket-money. Money in pounds or Euros please, not galleons" he added with a smile. " You will be able to change your money with your heads of house if you need to.

After first period today, you will all meet in your common rooms for registration and then walk to Hogsmeade together." He was ready to sit back down, then thought better to add "Wear_ muggle_ clothes."

Professor McGonagall stepped up and dismissed them to classes.

By then all seventh years were somewhat excited and seemed to have forgotten the tensions with Blaise just earlier. All except Pansy, who was still shut down in a quiet-reflecting-shocked mood which seemed to be able to bring her to tears at the mere thought of what Blaise had said. Draco found it better not to say anything, at least for now, he was quite confused himself.

Overhearing the chatter of some girls, and having Veronica telling him straight in the face how Pansy was _all over_ him had been one thing he'd ignored. Brushed off. It was just women's gossip after all.

She was just his friend, he could _trust_ her.

But after Blaise saying it and pansy herself not quite being able to _deny_ it, Draco was confused. He didn't know what to do.

She was his friend, he couldn't deal with having to love her and he couldn't deal with shagging her and forgetting her. For now he'd just _ignore_ everything he'd heard.

As a friend, he had to at least grant her the benefit of the doubt.

He opened the door to the dungeon classroom and let pansy in first. They had been walking silently together, side-by-side. Pansy had been too much in her own world to notice how the silence between them was awkward, and Draco just chose to ignore this too.

They sat together in a bench near the back of the room.

They just _sat_ there as everyone came in and that awkward silence was covered by loud chatering which was in it's turn completely covered up by the more respectful silence professor Snape evoqued in the students.

They all looked at him expectantly, eager to know something else about the trip to London but he soon put an end to their hopes:

"We will not waste another minute of my lesson talking about today's outing. We have a syllabus to cover and have to hurry if we have any hopes of finishing it before your tests next year."

The class looked at him disappointedly.

Professor Snape resumed the task of writing up ingredients to a potion on the board.

Pansy reached into her bag for a quill and some parchment.

She quickly and neatly copied down the list of ingredients and passed it on to Draco.

He could not understand Snape's handwriting, she knew.

He copied down the list into his own parchment in handwriting even more illegible than Snape's, except to her, _she could _read his writing, and recognise it anywhere.

Pansy stood up and made her way towards the wooden cabinet in the front of the classroom that kept most of the necessary ingredients for the potion.

Draco looked up, Zabinni was making his way towards the cabinet too but one look at Draco changed his course and he quickly turned to go towards the cauldron cabinet on the far left of the class. It was the furthest he could get from Pansy Parkinson.

_Why had he been so angry at her? Had she been scared of him? _Probably scared he'd hit her, but, at least _she_ should know him better, he wasn't _like_ his father

He shouldn't have banged his fist on the table.

He shouldn't have said all those things to her.

But why, _why,_ did she go to bed with seemingly every other guy _but_ him??

It hadn't been the first time he'd pursued going out with her, but it had been the first time shed accepted. And what?! just because he'd been gentle-man-like enough not to have sex with her on a first date she didn't want him anymore?

Shouldn't she have appreciated it, and come looking for him after something more serious?

Something _different_ to what she had with all the others?!

He didn't understand the way pansy's mind worked… but he was still magnetised to it, hypnotized by her gentle way, her mysteriousness, her coolness, and then, amongst her friends, by her warmth and her random jokes. She was funny, she had wits, she had looks, she had passion, but he didn't get her.

And now he had said all those things, in public, she'd be right not to ever want to talk to him again. And Draco would kill him if he so much as even looked at her, never mind trying to talk, touch, snog, shag.

Blaise, having caused himself a headache, just went back to his seat and sat, looking down, as his partner collected all necessary ingredients.

Draco finished copying notes from pansy and placed her parchment neatly on her side of the desk. He looked up, directly at her.

Pansy was carefully taking ingredients off the shelves and tryi9ng to pile them up in a way she could carry them all in one go to their table.

Draco walked to her and took half of the ingredients easily to the table; she could manage the other half.

Pansy sat down quietly and looked intently at the many vials before her, each containing some sort of unusual, colourful thing.

Draco looked up at the board, instructions were already being put up, he elbowed her gently. Pansy started copying them.

Draco had observed her every move during the lesson.

She had done nothing unusual.

She showed no sign of devotion to him, like so many other girls, she was just being Pansy.

His good old friend.

The only person he could trust to be true to him.

The only person he could be truthful with.

She hadn't changed.

She was just _her_.

She didn't _like _him.

Or at least didn't show it

to him.

Draco thought over his plan. Would she be mad a him?! No, she had to understand.

Would she take it the wrong way?! No, he wouldn't let her think he liked her, at least not like that.

He wished Pansy would laugh at him, but something told him that wasn't likely to happen.

He looked down at his hands, he looked at his dark blue jeans. He was wearing a dark green, New York Yankees t-shirt. 'Muggle enough' he thought.

He felt the couch sink in to his right as pansy sat next to him. He looked up at her, smiling face.

"Let's go Draco!" She was excited, he could tell.

He stood up after her and followed her lead quietly out of the Slytherin commo0n room, a little way back from the other students.

He was nervous about something, she could tell.

Pansy wasn't about to let Blaise put an end to her plans.

She held her chin up high, smiled, and tried to look as best she could making her way along the path leading to hogsmeade.

Draco looked at her. She was being a bit too, well, girlish really.

_She is a girl, moron_ he told himself harshly.

As they sat together on the bus seat conversation stirred up naturally and all was back to normal, except for pansy twirling her hair around and smiling so much.

He was about to ask her when Prof. Snape stood up in the front of the bus and waited for them to be silent.

When they finally were, Snape proceeded to drawling out, in a monotone, the _instructions_ for the day.

"You are all to meet back at the london-eye café at precisely 8 o'clock this evening.

Remember, act muggle, speak muggle, and interact with muggles. " at this there was some snickering where some of the Gryffindor boys sat.

"I'm gonna _interact_ with them alright" one of them had said a bit too loudly.

Snape glared at the general area and proceeded to instruct the students sitting onj the upper floor of the bus.

They were both silent until pansy saw Snape come back down and take his seat on the front of the bus.

She turned around to Draco and said:

"Oh Draco, it's a lovely day and it's going to be a lovely trip, can't we sit upstairs?"

"Sure" he replied trying to ignore the annoying sweetness in her voice "if there's space."

"I'm sure someone wouldn't mind being forced by you to sit back here where we are" She said it sweetly once again, smiled, and bat her eyes.

She was joking.

He smiled, relieved it was Pansy again, not some annoying 'love-puppy' , 'sugar-voiced' , 'head over heels for Draco Malfoy- and his money' kind of girl.

They made their way up the stairs of the bus and across to the back of the second story.

"Beat it longbottom, there is a place for you and your girlfriend downstairs."

Neville looked as if he was going to say something but the hufflepuff beside him just tugged at his hand and muttered:

"Let's just go Neville"

"Fine."

Both stood up and left without another word.

Laughing, Pansy and Draco sat down.

/o.k. it isn't a lovely day/ Pansy thought, looking up at the grey skies, /but at least it isn't raining./

Hogsmeade was behind them and now there was only green,

And green,

And green.

"Why can't we just _get_ there magically?" Moaned pansy

"This is gonna' take forever." Added Draco matter-of-factly.

"What's the point?"

"I don't know." He answered.

Pansy let her head fall back allowing her soft curls fall from her face and closed her eyes adding for explanation:

"I'm going to sleep."

"o.k.… me too" He leaned back his own head and let slumber creep in through the constant sound of the tires rolling on gravel and the fresh breeze.

**Ok, well, this was a bit longer, or at least had a bit more stuff in it. Im sorry I didn't post this before, it just took me some time to have the energy of typing it all up. Hehe**

**Well, read and review and I hope you like it. I already have a very long intricate plot so expect to be getting more constant and longer chapters! Yay! This is going somewhere definite, I promise, just remember this fic is about PANSY, NOT Draco and pansy.**

**Ok, that said**

**I have to go**

**xoxoxo**

**Lara **


	6. Butterflies

**O.k. Sorry for all the time it took. Just don't complain about it.. oh well, wrote two long chapters to compensate for it o.k.!**

**Hehe. I also changed my entire plot and planned up to chapter 12! It's quite easy writing after you plan it.**

**It's really all this typing thing that's putting me off..**

**Oh by the way, the whole songfic thing is over after this chapter.**

**It's now a competition thing.**

**If you find a song that matches a chapter send it over in your review.**

**I'll choose the best one and add it in the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you all.**

**L.S.L.**

**Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-these-characters-and-locations. OK!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I understand I had said the bus wasn't magical ignore that. It couldn't possibly get there in time if it wasn't. So what happened is the bus actually travels between two time fragments. It's as if time froze for it until it reaches the outskirts of London. Thank you for bearing with me.**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 6**

**Butterflies**

The sound of honking cars and occasional screeching tyres slowly surfaced Pansy from the deep water her dreams had drowned her in. Whatever it had been escaped her as she opened her eyes, squinting, and then quickly shut them back again.

She had _heard_ cars,

_Smelt_ the city pollution,

And most definitely _seen_ the grey city under it's characteristically grey sky.

_/Only two senses left to explore. /_

Pansy fumbled inside her trouser pockets and smiling retrieved a green peppermint box.

She put one in her mouth and run it with her tongue against the ceiling of her mouth.

Now she could _taste_ them. That strong refreshing feeling creeping through her tongue.

"Hey, _I_ want one" mumbled Draco sleepily sounding like the spoilt two year old brat that had tugged at her hair mercilessly when she was little.

Pansy smiled inwardly.

Now she could _feel_ full force her head leaning on his chest, his warm arm around her shoulders, their legs touching, their fingers colliding as she handed him a peppermint from the box.

And explosion of senses took over her. She was now ready to officially wake-up.

Moving away from Draco, Pansy sat up straight stretching her arms as she stifled back a yawn.

She looked back to see a very groggy Draco Malfoy gazing at the noisy town.

He looked pensive, his mind far away.

Pansy let her mind observe every perfect feature of his face, memorizing it, taking in every detail, absorbing every line.

_/well/ _she thought _/back to being charming now…/_

She relaxed slightly on the couch and breathed In deeply.

"A sickle for your thoughts."

He snapped out of his daze, brought back by her voice.

He looked at her confused, only now processing what she had said.

"uh? Uh-mm. Nothing _really_"

Silence. Disconcerting silence.

_/since when did he feel the need to lie to her about what he was thinking/ _ both thought exasperated.

Draco put a hand through his hair.

Pansy started to feel the temperature raise angrily inside of her but pushed it aside as they all jerked forward violently for the bus's abrupt stop.

"Perfect example of London public-transport driving" grumbled Draco.

Pansy laughed a little at that and smiling they both moved out of the bus, pushing through the other students.

"So…Where do we go?" Asked Draco as they withdrew from the fast-dispersing crowd of students.

Pansy looked around herself. She smiled excitedly as she spotted the 'London-eye'.

"there!" she pointed at the giant Ferris-wheel, slightly camouflaged against the cloud-covered sky.

They made their way to it walking next to the water along the Westminister Bridge road.

Pansy looked at Draco's smiling face.

_**"Butterflies"**_

_**I feel butterflies floating around inside**_

_**Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies**_

_**I feel butterflies floating around inside**_

_**Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies**_

_**It's such a funny thing**_

_**Every time you come around**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**Kinda tingles, kinda tickles**_

_**Makes my heart sing**_

_**I'm all wrapped up**_

_**In a cocoon of**_

_**This emotion you bring**_

_**I feel butterflies floating around inside (oh, I feel 'em inside)**_

_**Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies (butterflies)**_

_**I feel butterflies (I feel) floating around inside (butterflies)**_

_**Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies**_

_**My heartbeat begins to race**_

_**My mind drifts to another place**_

_**I feel like I can fly**_

_**Free as the wind**_

_**I can't pretend**_

_**I wish we was more than friends**_

_**And I know the reason why**_

_**Because I**_

_**I feel butterflies floating around inside (oh, I feel them inside)**_

_**Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies (with, yeah)**_

_**I feel butterflies (I feel) floating around inside (butterflies)**_

_**Don't know what you do but I feel butterflies (woo)**_

As they walked together the tension eased between them and Draco soon found himself laughing and joking around.

Pansy smiled at his long strides she had grown used to matching.

They bought their tickets and stood in line. After no more than five minutes Draco moved away from her and towards a group of teenage muggles standing in front of them.

"_Draco!" _she hissed "what are you doing!"

He looked back at her smirking mischievously.

"making conversation with muggles" he explained silkily.

Pansy watched Draco approach a guy from the circle of friends and start talking to him. When he didn't come back soon Pansy started wondering what he was saying to the guy. She looked up to find a very enthusiastic hand-gesturing Draco talking to a very attentive group of young muggles.

Not being able to hold back her curiosity Pansy made her way towards the group and stood smiling next to Draco.

"uh- hey Pans'" he smirked "I was just telling our new friends here about it." His smirk grew even wider. Pansy had a bad feeling about this…

"About what?" She asked cautiously quiet.

"oh, don't fret, they're nice, I just came here asking for some aspirin for you and felt the need to explained to them why you needed it."

He grinned _/uh-oh/ _thought Pansy.

"And what reason would that be?" she inquired slowly.

"why last night of course, you know all the drinks and stuff. I told them what drinks do to you" he turned back to the guys in the group "and can you believe that after this one here stripped for us she took on three guys last night…_Three!_"

The guys started laughing and Pansy felt herself blush.

"quite a girl you got there Rob, I wonder if you'd lend her to us" spoke one of the guys and they all started laughing again.

Draco Malfoy should know her better than this, he couldn't possibly expect to leave unscathed.

She ignored the boy's last comment and looked seriously into the wide eyes of the girls in the group.

"It's a pity _rob_ here could only watch"

"What, why?" asked Draco just as confused as the girls.

"Oh, you know _why_ honey," then she turned back to the girls "you know it's been six months he can't get it up?" The girls broke into high-pitched laughter as the boys oohed Draco in a deep low voice.

"A-What!"

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure you'1l be able to soon…"

She was ready to move out but couldn't help adding, as explanation to the muggles " and you know how it is, one just can't hold back for _six_ months, but I'm glad he understands that and is o.k. to simply 'watch' as I relieve myself of the tensions his body gave up."

At this Pansy strutted back to her place in line, being sure to turn back and wink at Draco's dumbfounded face.

"excuse me" she heard him say. He moved close to her and now it was her turn to smirk. Pansy raised a sarcastic questioning eye-brow to his infuriated glare.

"hmph" he said leaning next to her against the rail and smirking too "six months.. as if."

She smiled at this and said in mock-inocence "and how ever could a girl take on three guys? I mean" she added "where would they all fit?"

At this both of them laughed.

The queue started moving and soon enough Draco and Pansy were inside one of the glass carts, leaning on the bars and staring intently out into the city as they rose into the air, their range of view expanding every second.

They felt as if they could see every roof top in London, still knowing there was a lot more to it.

Both of them paced around the cart, looking out in every direction, before settling down on one of the sides.

Pansy was staring down intently at the house of Parliament, seemingly attempting to memorize the exact location of every window.

Draco looked at her inquiringly as she started giggling softly to herself.

She didn't look at him.

"what?" she decided to ask, curiously.

"uh- nothing" she said dismissively but soon broke into giggles again.

"Nothing, right" he said sarcastically eyeing her suspiciously. _/what in Merlin's name is that girl laughing about/_

She looked up at him.

"why would you invent such a story?"

Draco smiled at that "you don't expect me to talk to muggles for nothing"

"uh?"

"well. I had to get _something _out of that" he explained.

Pansy leaned in towards him and said, in a silky voice "and what, pray tell me, did you get from it?"

"why my dear" he said, smirking as he leaned in towards her "I got to see that crazy look upon your face, _I_" he continued more enthusiastically " caused Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin Queen, to blush, I made her embarrassed!"

"And I" pansy said in a silky low voice "offended, in public might I add, Draco Malfoy's, Slytherin-Sex-God, sexual abilities, got away with it, and" she continued after a short pause with an even lower voice "made him 'gawp' at _my_ audacity."

"I did not _'gawp'_!" he shot off the word as if it was something putrid, he was indignant and agitated. Pansy knew how to win this.

Continuing in a contrasting low and calm voice she said lazily "sure you didn't…_Honey…"_

Draco was fuming. Attempting to regain his calm he breathed deeply and leaned on the bar.

His hand slipped and he went down to the floor with a suppressed ouch. Everyone stared at the angry blond boy getting up from the floor and the calm, smirking girl beside him.

She didn't even look at him but kept on smirking, knowing it would drive him madder still _/and/ _ she thought to herself _/let him know I won/_ .

They were quiet for the remainder of the ride. Both stepped out from the cart together in silence.

They started walking back along the river pansy letting her hand trail loosely on the short stone wall separating her from the water down below.

Draco broke the silence.

"you think you've won don't you?"

Pansy smiled, he was still thinking about it.

_/Draco just cannot accept loosing. / _She thought positively gloating.

"a-ham." She answered gingerly as they continued on their way down the street.

In one quick move Draco's leg had turned up in the air behind them and hit her 'smack!' in the ass.

"Think again!" he exclaimed drawing away from her quickly.

"oooouuhhh you…!" She practically growled starting towards him.

Draco was too fast for her and he knew it. At this he _could_ most definitely win.

He resumed skipping around her, that ever-lasting smirk plastered on his face, as she desperately tried to grab hold of him.

"Grr.. Draco! Stop it!" she whined frustrated.

"Admit it then." He commanded, pausing a few feet away from her.

"Admit what?" she shot angrily.

"That I won!" he grinned.

"Ohh... Is that all you want me to say?" she drawled in a tone too sweet for even her to bear.

"Yep!" he nodded childishly.

She approached him in an innocent seductive walk, his smile growing with every second, she put both hands on his shoulders, drew her face close to his and whispered fiercely in his ear.

"_Never!"_

Draco tried to draw back from her realising he had fallen right into her trap, but she had already slid one foot under his, quickly throwing him to the floor.

She smiled and continued on her way, noticing it was starting to rain.

_/I should've seen this coming/ _Thought Draco angry at himself, still sitting frustrated on the paved floor.

"He looked over his shoulder to see Pansy, through the drizzle, walking away.

He stood up quietly and crept up to her in the ever-strengthening drizzle.

Pansy looked around quickly back to where the sudden splashing noise had come and let out a surprised gasp to find Draco, one foot inside a puddle of water, not two feet away from her.

She made a run for it and he followed her mercilessly.

She started screaming in delight as she ran across the rain from Draco.

Draco leapt onto the soaked girl in front of him. His wet T-shirting sticking to her back, his arms entwirling around her stomach, his wet hair entangled in her own.

They were both laughing under the pouring rain.

Pansy broke off into a light cough.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain." Draco said still holding on to her and pushing her with his body towards the side shop next to them.

They had ended up entering the London aquarium and having nothing better to do, combined with not really wanting to go back in the rain, Pansy and Draco bought tickets to go inside.

"Oh! Wait!" Said Pansy spotting the gift shop. She dragged Draco in by the hand straight to where the _London Aquarium _jumpers hung.

"Good one Pans'" Said Draco immediately grabbing a both a jumper and a t-shirt.

"I know" she answered, browsing all the different jumpers.

Draco went to the woman in the cashier, paid for his items and took of his shirt, right then and there, and dressed into the new one, quickly pulling on the jumper after that. He threw his wet shirt into a bag and walked back over to pansy, smiling widely with his arms open.

"so… how do I look?"

She looked at the open-mouthed shark glaring at her from his jumper and smiled.

"Very...mm.. _Fierce." _ She said making fun of him.

"Thanks, I know. So you ready yet?" he added impatiently.

"No, I'm _choosing_ a jumper, not just getting the first one I see." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! This happened to be quite nice!" He said looking down at his own jumper feigning hurt.

"I never said it wasn't" She answered smiling.

"well, fine. I'll go picking you a t-shirt from over there"

"You're gonna pick _my_ t-shirt?" She asked incredulous.

"Well, I don't want to stay in here for ever… Look I'll pick a nice one, I promise, one that reminds me of you."

"Oh god.. here we go… fine."

She smiled as he walked to the t-shirt section and saw him actually looking around for one he liked.

Behind a bunch of maroon coral reef jumpers she found a black one with the picture of a grey baby penguin imprinted on it.

"Awww…" She muttered to herself taking it and making her way to the cashier.

She placed the coat on the counter and looked back to where Draco was.

"coming?" she called back to him

"yeah, 1 sec" he said, apparently hanging back a bunch of t-shirts.

Looking to the side of the counter Pansy found a basket full of umbrellas, looking out of the window deciding it wasn't going to stop raining so soon she took one too. Very happy at the prospect of owning a transparent umbrella, Pansy smiled as Draco approached her.

Draco walked next to her and revealed a simple white t-shirt with a seal on it's bottom right.

Pansy sighed relieved it wasn't a whale or something.

"Like it?" he asked eagerly.

"yeah" she answered suspiciously "how do I remind you of a seal?"

Well, mm.. this seal reminded me of _you_ " he corrected her "because.. mm.. seals are fast.. and.. mm; good predators…"

"sure…" she said, not believing him.

"and well, they are strong.."

"aha…." She said in the same tone as before crossing her arms in front of her.

"plus" he said finally giving up "they're funny.. and cute" he added resolutely.

Pansy smiled at his admission that seals were funny and cute _/wait/ _ she thought _/that means he thinks _I'm_ cute and funny!_

"Mm. Thanks. I guess…" She said, unconfidently. He gave her a lop-sided smile and put an arm around her shoulder squeezing her to him, "you're welcome"

She paid for the items and got changed in a small stall.

She came out wearing the t-shirt, the jumper on one hand, her wet t-shirt on the other.

"Approved" nodded Draco in a faked scholarly voice. He took the wet shirt from her and threw it in the bag next to his own. She put on the jumper and smiled.

Pansy pulled her long hair from inside the jumper and grabbed the umbrella. Saying a quick 'thank you' to the attendants of the shop they left for the aquarium entrance.

As they were walking through the darkness and eerie clam blue glow of the aquarium, silence grew between the two friends. Pansy felt Draco tense up and saw him worry about something in his mind.

They stopped around an open tank and Pansy touched the small, friendly rays.

She giggled as they came up to touch her hand and caressed their slimy backs.

Draco looked at her and smiled sadly, he could loose her companionship, he could loose her friendship over this question.

_/no/_ he told himself _/she has to understand/_ he turned around and leaned his back against the tank.

_/things might never be the same again/_

"What is it Drake?" he heard her ask him as she removed her hand from the tank and went to stand in front of him, drying her wet palms on her jeans.

"Pans'" he hesitated "you see, I _really_ value our friendship and… Shhh. Let me continue." He said as she was about to interrupt him. Pansy's smile fell. "Well, Pans' I gotta' know, don't get angry I just have to make sure. _Do_ you like me, as in _love _me…The more-than-a-friend kinnda' thing?" As he tried to explain his question Pansy immediately sensed 'pity' in his eyes and grew ever angrier.

_/who does he think he is to pity me? He _pities_ me liking him.. oh this boy simply forgot _who_ I am/_

"don't be ridiculous Draco," she said coldly "have you been listening to that fuck-face Zabini? Really… Don't kid yourself Drake."

She turned and made her way away from him, her face once again set to that long forgotten , ice-cold mask of indifference.

Draco ran over to her "no pansy… Wait… It's o.k., I don't want you to, you're my friend, my only friend and you know it, I wouldn't want anything to ruin this. Pansy, come on, I just don't want to loose what we've got, come on, don't be angry… I didn't listen to Zabinni. I just…"

"Draco, I'm going out shopping with the girls" she said coldly dismissing him "I'll meet you at 6:30 in the Harrods's Café alright?" It was more of an order than anything else.

"What girls?" he said annoyed. She looked back and glared at him "sorry…"

"don't be."

-

**Ai, I actually have the rest of the chapter on paper, as well as the next, but ill give u this and post the rest in with the next .,. I hadn't noticed it would be this long.**

**Well. Review plz.. Motivation lacks.**


	7. Fog

**Ok. Remember; if you think of a song that might match a part of this chappie post the lyrics on your review. Hope u all liked last chap. Here's where the plot starts showing itself.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**L**

More Than This

Chapter 7

…

_/so, he really sees me as this weak, puppy love girl? He's forgotten who I am/ _Pansy was raging inside her head furiously screaming in the confines of her mind. _/It's my fault really, I was too nice to him, now he sees me more like a fucking sister than a woman! So they _All_ forgot huh? Humph! I'll make them remember why I am the queen of Slytherin… I'll get back to power… Rule over those snakes and I'll show them! _

"Pansy Parkinson Is Not Dead!" she said out loud.

Pansy had walked aimlessly through London, ignoring the rain that was now gone. Lost in her thoughts and deciding she had to cool down; she had called a cab and was now on her way to Hyde Park.

"Ah... Miss Parkinson, long time no see huh! Where have you been?"

Pansy smiled at the old man behind the counter. When she was younger, he had taught her to ride, now he seemed to be running the place.

She was very fond of the man. He reminded her of good times.

"Hey Mr. Elliot, I've been at boarding school…"

"Ah, they leave no time for a kid to ride they don't, not now a days anyways.. you know, some time ago riding was indispensable and every proper person had to learn.. So, I suppose you'll be taking out scar then? He's sure been missing you.. get changed while I get you some boots alright?"

He left with a last glance at pansy's feet, a twinkle in his eye Pansy had later detected in Dumbledore. He was definitely happy to see her. She moved on to the locker room, walking through a door on her left. Pansy felt a pang of longing at the mention of her horse. It had been too long, way too long. Pansy opened her locker and dressed. She walked back to the room tying up her hair just as Mr. Elliot came back with her boots.

"There you go" he said, handing them to her "the saddle's where it's always been and so is everything else, I expect you still know how to saddle him up?" She smiled and nodded at this. "Well, let me know which direction you're going, be back before seven, alright?"

"Sure" she answered smiling.

Pansy walked out to the mounting court, stables all around. She breathed in deeply.

She missed ridding, missed everything about it.

The thinking,

The thrill of galloping across trees,

The freedom she felt on racing through through open grounds,

She missed the company of her horse, her real best friend, the one she could tell everything to... and he always seemed to understand what she said, sometimes Pansy wondered if he was magical of some sort, or if maybe her magic made her able to connect her feelings to his, but soon she heard many stories from her past riding partners who felt the same way about their own horses.

Wow… she had a lot of things to tell Scar…

Pansy walked inside the stable and soon felt scar's nuzzling in her arm.

She looked at him and ran her hand down his 'cheek/jaw'.

She hugged his neck tightly feeling tears fall from her face.

She never knew how much she missed him. He nuzzled her hair and let her hug his neck for a long while before she pulled out and whispered, drying her eyes:

"Missed me too baby?" The emotion in her voice was obvious even though she was only whispering. "Well I missed you more than I ever even thought possible. Now come on, let's get going!"

At the familiar words the big black horse turned side-ways and waited still as his owner and friend saddled him.

She led him out of the stable grabbing some carrot and maize horse treats and putting on her gloves before mounting him with ease.

_Some things you just never forget_

Pansy steered the horse out of the Patio and watched as Mr. Elliot came to her.

"So dear, which way are you going?"

She looked around her and smirked.

"I'm going to the cave, as usual."

"Thought you had forgotten all about the place, sure you remember how to get there?" He asked her, the twinkle in his eye ever-present.

"Of course" She beamed back at him and left with scar on a trot towards her secret haven.

When she and Scar turned a corner both knew what to do.

"Come on Scar! Cluck cluck (clucking sound u do with your mouth hehehe not a word)" She urged him and they dashed along the earth road knowing the way only too well.

Pansy smiled as the wind blew across her face and beat at her hair, lifting it in the air. She let the fresh air fill her lungs and leaned into the gallop.

They soon entered the woods and were easily making their way through trees.

She told Scar all about her past year at Hogwarts and all about Draco as they went through the woods in a steady pace.

"but I'll show him Scar, I'll make him miss me, see who I am, look at me like a woman, respect me, fall for me…Realize I'm the love of his life, we are perfect together Scar.. Perfect."

All was silent and Pansy could hear every step Scar took with a disconcerting clarity. The sound of his hooves connecting with the ground almost echoed in a steady rhythm inside her head.

Mist seemed to creep in through the forest floor and Pansy found herself suddenly surrounded by thick fog. She could barely see the dark outlines of trees when Scar stopped.

He gave a quiet neighing sound and Pansy quickly turned her head to her left, searching for something. _/ I'm sure I heard something moving there…/ _ she thought.

Pansy was starting to get scared as she could hear more and more sudden noises and could see less and less through the fog.

Draco sat at the table and ordered a bottle of water. He looked out of the window and watched worriedly as the sky grew darker with the passing hours.

Draco started fretting, where was pansy? She was not one to arrive late, much less simply not show up in a meeting.

Draco glanced at the wall clock, sure he had waited too long for her he started to get angry.

Anger soon turned into alarm and worry as the clock told him it was already ten to eight.

Draco left money in the table, stood and quickly ran outside the café and all the way down the building. He got a cab and rushed off towards the London eye coffee shop.

He arrived there to find a bus full of students and very angry-looking teachers.

"Malfoy! Whe"- Snape was cut short by Draco's frantic talking:

"Is Pansy there!"

"We thought she was with you" Answered mc Gonnagall who had just walked up to them.

"Pansy Sir! She's gone! She said she'd go shopping, she was angry and she didn't show up in the café afterwards, we said we'd meet up" Draco blabbed nervously to Snape but was cut short as the professor turned to McGonnagall:

"Tell Dumbledore, send the kids, summon the map! Draco stay there I'm going to get more teachers!"

"O.k…."

Snape soon came back with three other teachers and Mc. Gonagalcarrying an old looking parchment. Snape tapped his wand to it and said

"London, Pansy Parkinson"

Draco saw the map glow and moved closer to have a look. He watched as the images on the parchment moved to show a fast moving dot named P. Parkinson and several following dots (much slower) chasing behind her.

These dots said 'disclosed identity' on them and Draco watched as more and more of those dots started appearing and forming a line/chain directly before where pansy was headed.

"She's moving too fast to be on foot! Good! Let's go!"

"What!" asked Draco dreading the answer

"Death Eaters, now go back to the bu" –

"No! I'm going!"

"Fine!" Agreed snape not wanting to loose time

"Severus, He can't!" Shouted out McGonagall

"Hold my hand, we're apparating together, and obey me at all times. Sprout, update Dumbledore!" Snape continued on ignoring McGonagall.

Draco grabbed his teachers hand and soon found himself in a forest, thick fog everywhere.

Shadows started darting around her. Pansy felt cold. Cold. Silence. Fog.

Knowing at once what was going on Pansy forced Scar back where they had come from.

In a sudden urgent gallop Pansy looked back to see clearly the dark-hooded figures following her and jumping out at her from the trees.

She was too fast on a horse and soon couldn't see any more of the death eaters but that thought didn't make her slow down one bit. Pansy kept on dashing towards the entrance of the park.

With a loud and frightened neigh, Scar stopped abruptly and tried turning around nervously. He kicked up his front legs at the fast enclosing chain of hooded figures.

Pansy screamed as she fell of her horse but soon picked herself up and ran away from the death eaters.

She fumbled frantically through her riding jacket searching for the wand she had put in her inside pocket.

She knew these woods well and found herself running towards the cave.

Pansy looked back to see figures close by her.

With a yell one of them lunged himself at her from the side but luckily missed landing on the floor and causing two others to trip over him and fall too.

Pansy kept running as fast as she could. They were not throwing curses at her and she was not about to slow down and get her wand tempting them to do the same.

Pansy was too scared to even breathe as she heard more footsteps coming at her from upfront.

/shit, they're gonna close in one me/

Pansy kept running as fast as she could, they wouldn't expect her to run right at them. She closed her eyes as she saw the figures fast approaching and with a grunt ran right at them- she looked past after some time running /I past them!-/ Thump! Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone

/shit/

"Pansy!" Draco held her shoulders

"Draco! You're with them! How could you? Let Me Go! " She struggled furiously to break free from his immensely strong grip on her.

"No Pans' ! Calm down! I'm here with some teachers, don't worry we're going to save you"

That made pansy even more angry. Draco furrowed his brow, not understanding why she was still angry.

"Save me!" She scoffed at him, finally breaking loose "I can save myself Malfoy! Don't ever forget who you're dealing with here! I don't need to be saved, especially by you! I can do anything you can so move!"

Draco watched confused as the girl took out her wand, muttering a few words under her breath as she walked towards where the teachers were fighting off death eaters.

He watched in awe as she walked right into the area where the curses were shooting through the air and blew a huge bubble from the tip of her wand that encircled her and all the teachers.

/does he really think I'm just some stupid girl who needs him to be saving her all the time! God- what a big head./

"Circulus Sismicus" she said angrily, her wand raised. She let her anger cultivate the spell and it grew, the force accumulating inside her wand forcefully. She felt her hand start shaking and made sure they were all inside. Draco still stood where she had left him.

"Come Quick!" She shouted to him in agony.

Once he got in she pointed her wand to the ground and yelled as she felt all her power leave her in one forceful shock. She fell to the floor, drained.

Draco watched as ripples left the blue bubble, ripples of blue energy that ran through the air around them and shook to the ground everyone it touched.

The death eaters started to get up again.

/that's it/ he thought just as a low rumbling, seemingly coming from right below them, grew louder and louder. Draco faintly felt the floor start vibrating before being lifted up with the now floating bubble.

**Ok, sorry once again, but wait there is still so much more that's written.. I hope uve all read till here and are enjoying, please review and tell me what u think.. plz! Oh and also, if u find that perfect song, post it in ur comment.. **

**Love**

**Lara**


	8. Waves

**Well, I know its short but I thought id post it up anyways, next will be up soon, ha I know I say this a lot and it never really is true, but it will be this time.**

**Anyways, remember to review!**

**Love**

**Lara**

More Than This

Chapter 8

…

He heard the rumble grow louder as it soon turned to a roar.

It became almost too loud to bear and Draco could see the Death Eaters were having trouble standing.

Suddenly the whole ground shook violently, roots burst out from under the soil and it seemed as though Earth had just 'hit' something as energy waves came up through the ground, like ripples of electricity and passed through the air and the bodies of Death Eaters in the way.

Draco stared shocked as the chain of energy ripples pushed inside the bodies, causing them to twist and turn awkwardly.

He watched from above as blood dripped down their noses, mouths and ears and, after the waves stopped, he saw what seemed like tiny lighting rays leave their bodies and crawl across the ground eventually dissipating in air.

As the bodies stopped liberating energy the bubble brought them down again.

"Minerva, take care of her and take them both back to school. I'll contact the ministry"

Severus Snape's voice immediately brought Draco back to reality. He looked at Pansy's laying body and took her in his arms without a word. Mrs. McGonagall took hold of one of Pansy's limp hands and held Draco's shoulder. They apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Draco was told to go to the headmaster's office.

"Is she going to be o.k. ?" he enquired about Pansy

"Yes, take her with you, she should awake soon and professor Dumbledore would like to see her." Answered the stern woman

"What was that all about, what did she do?" He asked

"Professor Dumbledore can explain that to you, now go!"

Draco nodded and walked quickly up the stairs and along the corridors leading to the headmasters office.

Dumbledore awaited him nest to the gargoyle statue, he looked at the unconscious Pansy in Draco's arms.

"I thought she might be like that" he said seriously "follow me"

Draco decided not to question the Headmaster and followed him across another small corridor.

They ended up in front of a thick wooden door, the headmaster looked at it and it seemed as though the door swung open for the force of his gaze.

"Wh-" Draco was about to ask him about it when the headmaster looked back at him. His eyes more than told Draco not to speak.

He motioned for Draco to go inside and closed the door behind him 'with his eyes' again.

Draco climbed a very long flight of stairs that lead straight up. Dumbledore followed him and reached past him to 'manually' open another door at the top.

Draco walked into a large room with two doors on its far walls.

Dumbledore walked past him to open the door on the left.

"Lay her in the bed then come back here" he commanded Draco.

Without a word Draco stepped into the room and lay Pansy down on top of a silver silk covered bed.

He noticed the bed's cover, embroidered on the silver were minuscule stems and flowers of tea-pink.

He noticed the curtains matched the bed covers only they had a thin gauze-like material of the same pink hung separately behind them.

Draco heard the headmaster move in the other room and with one last look at pansy he left the room.

He sat down on the couch Dumbledore had motioned to.

"What happened?"


	9. Revealed Positions

**See.. soon! Short again I know..**

**Remember to review!**

**Love**

**Lara**

More Than This

Chapter 9

…

Draco told the headmaster all that had happened, leaving out only the reason why Pansy had been mad at him in the aquarium.

"hm.." Dumbledore thought about Draco's story "interesting" he said.

"Sir, what was that spell she performed?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly "Well from what you've told me it seemed she performed the 'Circulus Sismicus' spell" at Draco's still-confused face he elaborated " It's a very old and powerful curse or spell , it's not really classified. It seems to have been forgotten as not many wizards can perform it. How mrs. Parkinson learnt it is beyond me but stories have been told that when a powerfull witch or wizard is feeling too much rage, its body can choose to use this as a 'let out'. Mind you this isn't proven and doesn't seem to work with everyone. Rage let out by this spell can have been accumulated for years and sometimes a very small outburst of anger can trigger the release of it all. This anger comes out in the form of pure energy and finds its way down to the core of the earth and then echoes back in forcefull seismic waves."

"So you're saying Pansy didn't really know what she was doing?"

"Oh no Mr Malfoy. For pansy to have been able toi use it she must not only be aware of the spell but know the basics of how to cast it. All her body can spontaneously do is fuel it with rage."

"oh" Said Draco dumbly.

"Mr Malfoy," continued the Headmaster once again serious "as far as I know the Parkinson's have followed the dark lord. Do you know why Pansy would attack them?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Pansy and myself are not followers of Voldemort no matter what our parents are. It has been kept secret but decided more than one year ago. We have seen it ruin our families and we don't want the same future for ourselves. All wed esire for is Liberty"

"huh.. you do realize your parents will know after tonight you've turned your backs on them, right?"

"right"

"Then you agree it's not safe for you to go back home"

"Yes."

"You can stay at Hogwarts for the holidays if you wish to without your parents permission as long as you emancipate yourselves, Hogwarts cannot be said to be keeping students hostages."

"thank you" Draco smiled relieved.

"you must also realize that news travels fast and many of your colleagues may turn against you too." Draco nodded

"Tonight we shall place extra wards in your rooms and especially around your beds, safety precautions. I advise you to act as usual and not mention any of this."

Draco nodded.

"The wards shall, if broken, call to professor Snape, myself and the two of you. Oh, and Mr Malfoy, I would find it best if you and Miss. Parkinson excluded yourselves from hogsmeade trips"

Draco looked dull but still fully agreed to this "Yes sir, Thank you."

"no problem child, now get some rest here tonight and I'll come to get both of you personally in the morning. If you could inform the waking lady over there about our conversation, please do."

He was halfway out the door when he turned back and added "Do not use any kind of magic in these rooms, not under any circumstances except for homicidal attempts etc."

_/that was weird/ _he thought _/no magic/_


	10. Protective

**Short again.**

**Remember to review!**

**Love**

**Lara**

More Than This

Chapter 10

…

"Draco! Drake … What was all that about?" Draco sat next to Pansy and told her about his conversation with Dumbledore.

"good…" she sighed.

Draco watched her fall back to sleep and whispered her 'good night' after 'tucking her in'.

He turned off the lights and left her room.

Draco entered the room on the right too sleepy to notice the rich decoration of silver and green.

He fell asleep immediately.

Next morning they woke up and were lead down to breakfast by the headmaster. They sat down in silence, and ate in silence and two weeks passed in almost complete silence.

The school seemed to be a little too controlled. Quiet beneath the chattering of students.

Draco and Pansy barely talked. He'd go for walks around the lake every morning while she would spend her afternoons in the quiet library.

After dinner they'd spend comfortable evenings in their corner of the common room. Silent in the company of each other and a book or homework piece.

Some people would secretly smile at them, others would pointedly glare.

Draco watched over Pansy like an over-protective brother, observing her every move like a hawk. He'd see her to her room at night and be sure to always know where she was.

He'd sit next to her in every class and practically jump at whoever approached her.

And so people began backing away.

Draco observed her mute-ness. Her lack of speech to him. He'd notice her skiving-attempts from him.

He knew she was angry at him.

One night as they sat reading in the other wise empty common room he put down his book and asked her bluntly.

"Pansy, why are you mad at me?"

There was no answer.

"Tell me what's wrong, I can help you …" he continued.

Pansy slowly put down her book and threw him an Ice-cold glare.

"Draco, I thought I had shown you, I-I- thought you knew me! I-Don't-Need-Anyone's- Help!" she screamed at him, standing up. "I am no cripple, I can stand on my own two feet!" she turned to him feeling the anger inside her reach her voice. "You should know I don't like this! You should know a girl like me, with my past, can never count on being 'protected'! I need to protect myself Draco!

I don't even know why you _care_ so much!"

_/hey, is she questioning my caring for her! What the fuck/ _ thought Draco angrily.

"Because you're my Friend!"

Pansy calmed herself down and sighed. "But why do you feel the need to 'protect' me?"

Draco stared at her blankly, not really knowing what to say, not really identifying the feeling inside him.

_/well, at least he'll think about it…/ _"Go, Leave"

Draco walked up to his room and abandoned his body in the bed as he let his mind run wild searching all around his head for the answer to her question.

He knew Pansy could protect herself.

After the incident at Hyde Park anyone who hadn't known would. And still, why did he want to protect her so much!

Draco woke up, having admitted to himself that he was over-acting and probably suffocating Pansy.

_/now that I've gone past the hard part/ _he thought about the admission _/all I have to do is apologize/_

Draco had his spirits up having finally aligned his thoughts and feelings the night before, he thought he could think clearer _/and everything's gonna go right back to how it was before./_

Or is it? (**cliché cliché cliché!)**

**Yay! Three chapters in one morning, o0k they were very short but oh well..**

**Review please, hope ur liking it!**

**Love L.**


	11. Independent

More Than This

Chapter 11

Independent

Draco Malfoy walked into the crowded hall where students talked enthusiastically between themselves while eating breakfast.

He immediately found who he was looking for.

Pansy sat right in the middle of the Slytherin table facing the rest of the hall, a flock of girls sat beside her, looking up to her, boys sat in a line across from her and those girls.

It seemed as though the entire table were praying to her or something. They were all looking at her intently; the entire hall was looking at her.

She was'nt at the end of the table and there wasn't any extra seat for him.

Draco saw her twirl her hair as she smiled broadly at everyone around her and chatted excitedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this scene but put it behind him and walked straight to her.

He smiled warmly and said, leaning in across the table:

"Hey Pans, can we have a word?"

"Oh, hey Drake… can it wait? I'm kinnda busy right now"

_That was weird_ thought Draco

"Busy with what?" he inquired quizzically.

She glared at him and motioned to the boy across from her:

"Hey, Ernie, can you let Draco sit there please" She was asking this of the boy, holding one of his hands in one of hers.

The boy looked her up. "Only because it's you" he stood up from the seat and winked at Pansy who smirked at him, her eyes twinkling devilishly.

Draco was even more confused. _What the fuck is going on?_

He sat in the crowded bench of boys, all staring at Pansy as if she were some kind of goddess.

"What is it Drake Dear?" she asked him, well, without the usual warmth.

"Mm.." he looked at the people around him _ oh, do I _have_ to apologize in front of everyone?.. There goes my reputation, ah what the hell, friendship comes first/_

"Pansy" he started again "I'd like to apologize for last night and the way I've been treating you, I understand how you may have felt, mm…, suffocated."

Draco was waiting for her acceptance of his apology, ignoring the curious faces around them.

Pansy looked around at all the people in the eye grinning as if she couldn't contain her laughter.

And then she did laugh, and it hit Draco hard that this was Pansy's old laugh, her manipulating, superficial, charming laughter that rung in his ears and around the hall above the laughter of all those Slytherins who had joined her laughing. Her followers.

She had publicly set herself above him. _But she doesn't care about all this anymore, does she?_

Draco was confused and it was with the same confused face that she left him, walking away from him followed by girls and escorts.

Draco was too dumbstruck to pull on his mask or eat so he just moved on to the potion's classroom.

He was walking slowly and therefore arrived to an already full classroom.

(out of habit) he looked towards Pansy for a seat besides her but found out every single table around her was full and beside her sat Zabinni, tall and proud, leaning in to talk to her as she giggled and talked to two other boys at a table to her left.

Draco sat in the back of the classroom and watched her all through the lesson.

He couldn't write the explanation on the board and waited in vain for   
Pansy to send him her parchment.

She never even acknowledged his presence. Zabinni however did, smirking back at him more than one would find comfortable or natural.

Pansy didn't need to look back to know Draco was staring at her, later she could practically feel Draco's and Blaise's glares pierce her back during transfiguration as she sat next to Nott.

Next was charms lessons when she ditched Nott to sit next to Mc Milan, then during Arithmancy she sat next to a tall, dangerous looking dark haired boy she had never even spoken to before that day.

Lunch finally came and Draco watched Blaise walk into the great hall, glare at him and proudly make his way towards Pansy who was sitting with a swarm of giggling girls.

_That Cocky Git_ Draco thought ;-

He couldn't have been happier when he saw pansy shrug away the arm of Blaise Zabinni to 'study' in the library with another 7th year Slytherin he had never really noticed before.

About one week passed in much the same way. A

Draco had forgotten who Pansy was. She wasn't 'his friend', she was by her own rights, "Pansy Parkinson' – powerful, seducing, manipulating, strong, sensual…

Yet all he was used to seeing in that same girl was 'nice, comforting, understanding, friendly.. Cute and funny ..

Draco kept on watching pansy as he too rebuilt his empire. Power of people now too confused to judge his allegiances and too cowardly to not follow him.

Last weekend of term held the Hogwarts Christmas Ball : famous for its magical decorations, delicious food and amazingly 'funky' music.

Draco walked down to the common room at nine and took 'Kate' by the arm.

_Kate.. or May.. _whoever she was, was a pretty faced blond Slytherin sixth grader. Green eyes and a terrible dress sense. Draco didn't know why he even bothered…

Pansy meanwhile was stepping out of a hot bath. She knew she would be late, but only fashionably so.

She stepped into her now empty room, all the girls had already left to meet up with their dates.

Dressed in her bath robe with her hair wrapped up in a white towel with her initials embroidered on it in sky blue, Pansy sat at her vanity and unlocked her makeup drawer… it had been so long since she'd actually used all this!

Pansy applied some foundation but soon found that was all she wanted to wear of her old makeup.. everything seemed so pink and purple and black now… it didn't suit her anymore.

Pansy grabbed her wand and transformed her shock pink blush into a lighter shade of rose and applied some of that lightly to her milky skin.

She then turned some of her purple eye shadow to silver and applied that softly. She then made it go whitish and applied it in a thinner line closer to her lashes blending in the two shades where they met.

Pansy put on some mascara and colourless lip-gloss. She spelled it so it wouldn't dry up.

Pansy spell-dried her hair and put it up in a tight pony tail, then wrapped it up. She spiked it at the ends and spelled glittering dew on it.

Pansy put on her dress robes and grabbed her over coat then made her way down to the common room.

&&&&&&&

Draco saw her come in. Like an angel with the devil in her eyes.

She wore a beautiful white dress embroidered with silver, almost medieval style as it had a square cut cleavage and held tightly till her waist where it was just let looser and flowed around her. The top part was embroidered with silver and as she took off her snow white manteau he saw her arms were covered by two straps of gauzy white material.

Her hair seemed to be covered in shimmering snow and her eyes shown like the jems around her neck.

She was _so_ beautiful.

Her milky white skin, flushed pink, all her perfectness and softness. She was like a snow princess, her smile so white , beckoning to him, and before he knew it Draco had left the girl he was with and was standing in front of pansy.

She looked at him, surprised to see him so close after so long.

"yes Draco…?" her voice was sweet and her eyes were pleading or hypnotizing, he didn't know, but either way they dragged him in, like whirlpools.

Draco snapped out of his musing and just said: " I'm sorry Pansy"

"Just don't forget who I am" she quietly answered, a coy smile playing across her lips.

"never" he answered.

Without another word they danced a speedy waltz.

Pansy let Draco lead her around the floor. His touch seemed so new and so familiar, his warmth tickled her skin.

She forgot all about herself, lost sight of the room and all the people watching Slytherins prince and princess together once again but in all their splendor and power.

They were like two beautiful creatures, almost not human, some wondered if they were veela or faeries as they seemed to glow when around one another, looking into each others eyes and smiling. Not smirking or grinning like usual, but truly smiling.

The waltz ended and Draco led pansy to the drinks table, they each took a glass of red wine the student in charge of the bar hid under the table and left to the terrace, magically fitted into the hall for the night.

They looked up at the stars together in perfect harmony and peacefulness.

Pansy's skin tingled from the proximity of Draco. She wasn't so mad anymore, she had missed him and a little of his protectiveness because it had shown her that he cared.

Pansy longed to be close to him again…yes…pansy Parkinson was needy, her strength gone. She wanted him close by for ever, protecting her, holding her.

Draco took her back into the room by the hand. The loud music switched to a slow song and he took pansy to the floor as the couples crowded in.

They danced together again, pansy leaning her head against his neck, her eyes closed.

Draco leant his cheek on the top of her head and watched the dew o her hair glimmer, reflecting the lights as they moved. The song ended and they reluctantly separated.

Pansy felt mellow but didn't miss the protective look Draco had when Nott tried approaching her. She moved away from him to the drink table and having her mask back on moved over to talk to Nott, Zabinni and Pitta (an Italian transfer student)

She looked back pointedly at Draco.

_Shit! I screwed up again! She can talk to Nott if it damn well pleases her! _He told himself.

Draco sat down angrily and watched Pansy throughout the night. She had talked, and danced with boys and he had to stay put although he felt a need to throw them off her that was quite hard to control.

_But why? She is in no danger.._

…….………

Students were starting to leave as Draco walked to pansy once again and asked her for one more dance.

She looked at him hesitantly.

"I've learnt my lesson Pan's, please dance with me"

Sleeping beauties waltz started playing as the ending song.

Pansy placed her hand in Draco's and had the other on his shoulder. She loved this song.

Draco swept her away and slowly a circle formed around the dance floor to watch them dancing. They were both very good dancers, having been brought up attending high class balls and parties.

In the end of the song, pansy was quite breathless and managed only a light smile at the small applauding audience.

They moved away from the dance floor, pansy put on her coat and they snuck outside the castle, walking hand in hand towards the lake.

The moon's reflex glimmered on the still waters.

They walked around the lake slowly. Draco stopped suddenly and looked into pansy's questioning eyes.

"friends?"

"friends" she agreed.

Draco went over to her and hugged her tightly.

He had missed her warm body, her voice, her smile, her sighs, her breathing… everything he could now feel.

Why was it he wanted more than this?

Did he…?

Draco admitted he felt like kissing her the but restrained himself remembering it was probably the wine _but I've only had one glass. no, I _do_ want to kiss her._

Then he remembered the way pansy had laughed at the possibility of liking him.

Pansy felt Draco stiffen and could sense the sadness that filled him.

Draco felt his sadness turn to anger and then indignation.

_How could she not like me, want me? _Every_ girl wants me… oh she'll want me alright_

And with new energy Draco held pansy by the waist and led her back inside and to her dorm where he said goodbye with a seducing cheek kiss, almost on the corner of her lips and held her waist with one hand while he had the other in her neck. He whispered in her ear, with a tickling warm breath "good night"

Pansy felt her knees go weak but soon noticed the seducing game in Draco's eyes. She' seen it directed towards many girls before.

_If he thinks I'll fall for him like those stupid girls, he's got another thing coming!_

Pansy grinned as she moved very close to Draco , very close, one hand on his chest , looked at his lips then in his eyes and whispered lustfully.

"sleep well Draco" and pressed against him lightly before around and moving to her bedroom.

_Ok she won this one. _ Though Draco. _ Pansy 1, Draco 0_

Then he saw her swaying hips _make it Pansy 783, Draco still 0_

**Sorry bout how long this took..**

**Anyway**

**Please review.**

**Love always**

**Lara**


	12. change again

More Than This

Chapter 12

Pansy woke up silently, just suddenly snapping out from her dreams, surfacing sub consciousness.

Thinking of the game she had just entered, a smile crept upon her face,

It was a dangerous game, seduction.

Danger… only added to the thrill.

Adrenaline seemed to start being fed through her veins.

It had been way too long since she'd played this game. Effortlessly.

And although it felt good to constantly win, the idea of a real challenge a talented rival, couldn't have been more seducing in itself.

She stretched luxuriously, spreading and squirming, yawning and stretching herself in bed, stretching every inch of her body , every limb, waking up her vocal chords (and roommates), languidly moving to the mirror and lazily brushing her hair.

Just as her roommates started to complain of her inconsideration, the indifferent pansy took her towel from the grooming chair and walked composedly to the bathroom, grin-in-face.

She locked the door in one swift move and dropped her towel on a nearby sink.

Pansy looked at her image in the mirror and grinned wider; she delicately turned on the water and walked back to the mirror. Waiting for the tub to fill, pansy started taking off her robes in front of the steamy glass.

She felt as if she were in a movie, her every move calculated and rhythmic, controlled and calculated… "seduisant"

She laughed contemptuously as the French word rolled inside her head and walked slowly towards the tub. Her every step a show to an invisible audience.

Once inside the steaming water pansy dipped in and let out a loud relieved sigh.

She stretched inside the water sighing at every loosened muscle.

The hot water caused her cheeks to flush and her lips to swell into over sensitive deep red pouts.

She traced her lips with her fingers lightly.

She loved herself and was deeply satisfied.

Pansy couldn't suppress that righteous smile. Her eyes letting anyone know she held some kind of forbidden secret.

Loud knocking and nagging came from other girls outside wishing to have a shower before heading down to breakfast too. Pansy did a silencing charm but her thoughts were unwilling to settle back and she ended up leaving the bathroom glaring furiously at the girl currently at the door.

She moved back to her room and started spell drying her hair.

Twenty minutes later the girl walked into the room and started on her own dressing affairs,

Which was fine with pansy, if it weren't for that loud music blasting off the girl's earphones.

"turn it down" pansy ordered sternly. The girl ignored her.

Big mistake.

Pansy hated having to repeat herself.

She moved right up to the girl and repeated her command

"turn down that music"

The girl raised one eyebrow at her and turned away defiantly to finish getting dressed.

Uhh, this girl was entering dangerous ground.

Pansy made a sweep of her hand towards the girl but thankfully drew it back and silently walked back up to her vanity table.

The girl looked around at her.

The "I-won" expression on her face went down a notch as pansies disconcerting false smile and dangerous eyes.

The girl dropped the music player on the bed and moved out to classes or whatever.

Pansy kept looking her in the eyes until she was definitely out of the room. Her smile then metamorphosed into a grin and she immediately made her way to the girl's bedside.

Pansy delicately took the so much treasured 'I-pod' _whatever that meant_ and made to hide it beneath the fake bottom of her suitcase.

Her hands suddenly stopped short as they touched a down turned picture frame.

Pansy stood up taking the photograph with her.

She looked down at her smiling mother and father, together, happily hugging each other holding the hands of her wide-smiling ten year old self.

A pink bow around her hair and a lovely marine blue dress. Long hair, green eyes flashing with... happiness, and pride, not of herself, but of her family and her place inside it.

Pansy screwed up her face tightly, forcefully refusing to let any sob escape her.

She was suddenly very ashamed of her petty actions of revenge towards that's girl's music, shamefully of all she had become.

She dared another look at her once happy eyes in the picture.

Once under control, pansy re-stowed the picture and placed the girl's music thing back in her bed.

As Pansy walked towards t5he great hall for breakfast, the music girl walked past her and pansy covered her face with a gleeful sneer, as if she had indeed done something against the girl.

She could feel the girl panic and actually grinned knowing the girl would most probably never stop searching for "what Pansy ruined-stole-said".

Oh well, whatever.

Pansy moved on from the morning's incident and sat down for a much welcomed breakfast.


	13. Pride and Prejudice

More Than This

Chapter 13

/ COFEEE/ was going through Draco's mind until she came in and, without even acknowledging his presence, sat at the opposite head of the table. Her rightful position as Slytherin Queen.

He watched her eat as little as a fairy would and as delicately as a…well… fairy.

_Maybe Pansy is some sort of overgrown faerie…who knows?_

_Well, too early in the morning to go start worrying genetics_ he reminded himself pouring a second cup of coffee

_Maybe I could get one of those never ending coffee thermos… now those are happy thoughts!_

Draco smiled at himself and gingerly sipped his coffee.

x-----------------

Quite frankly, the idea of 'sexing up Draco' seemed very non-appealing to her now. So unimportant.

She almost scoffed at him, sitting so self imposedly across the table, sipping coffee.

Childish.

Vain.

Childish.

Erg. Everything seemed so small to her now. She didn't care anymore, it was all just so ridiculous.

Those stupid games.

She wanted something true but for that Pansy felt she needed to get to know herself first.

Pansy embarked on her self-search and quest for definition of herself.

Unnoticing of Draco's flirting attempts blatantly thrown at her all day, week… well, month long.

…………………………,

She had spent that month reading, and studying, going out for long walks during the evening. She was very silent, and often dismissed company of her followers, and with that began to loose all that attention again.

She would tie her hair back, and wear comfortable clothes. She would answer as many questions as Granger in class, not worrying about her reputation. She would spend the hogsmeade weekends in the castle library reading novels and nibbling at chocolate.

_Usually nutty chocolates, these seem to be her favourite_ thought Draco, who obviously knew all this as he had resided in watching her silently from a distance.

As Pansy started finding out about things she liked, so did Draco. He could see his friend was going through some changes, and an important time in her life where she was at peace with herself. And Draco was happy, for she looked happy.

Draco got back from classes that Friday afternoon and quickly spotted Pansy, curled up comfortably in their green couch, wearing a very cozy looking dark red sweater, her hair tied back, reading a book.

He sat down next to her and without a word pulled her into a warm brotherly hug.

She sighed in his arms and put the book down to hug him back.

"ai, Draco…" she whispered/sighed.

"Pansy, Pansy.. my dear Pansy, where have you been? You know, we've all been missing you down here on earth.." he smiled down at her, she silently smiled back.

"so what are you reading?" he decided to ask, in an attempt to get her to talk to him.

"a muggle novel, you wouldn't like it."

"test me. What makes you so sure I won't like it?"

"It does not involve action, sports, Quiditch, sex, drugs.. or coffee."

"hmph!" he said ponderatively "what's left to write about then?"

"love, and, well, people." She answered smiling sweetly.

"Love and People.. wow, please inform me, read out loud."

"but you won't get the story, I'm already more than halfway through it, Draco." She smiled at him

"I'll ask you stuff as we go along."

"ok then.." Pansy took the book from where it lay beside her and continued reading.

She had barely gone through two sentences when Draco interrupted her.

"hey Pans', who's Darcy?"

"he's-" she was starting to explain

"he! Isn't Darcy a She name?"

Pansy laughed "Draco Draco, always Draco"

"What?"

Pansy continued laughing and proceeded on to tell Draco about the storyline of Pride and Prejudice.

They then read together, taking chapters in turn, for two and a half hours more until they decided to just go to the kitchens and have dinner together.

They climbed through the portrait of the ticklish pear and were immediately offered varieties of food and snacks. They settled on having cheese quiche as neither were very hungry.

"Pride and Prejudice" mused Draco aloud.

"yes?"

"well, very fitting title, for us I mean… you know.."

"yes, I know what you mean."

They talked for almost an hour in the kitchens and then just went back to the common room for a good night's sleep.

x----------------------

Pansy woke up early and went down to the common room where she found Draco, already up, her book in his hands.

"hey, you can't read ahead!" he quickly put down the book and looked up apologetically at her. "hmph"

"coffee? And breakfast?" he offered to make amends.

"ok"

They walked down smiling to the great hall and Draco filled up two thermos for them.

"hey Pans', roll up some of those bagels in a napkin for us will you?"

Pansy looked at him confused. "just do it." He said smiling.

"ok, ok" she smilled back, wrapping up some of the warm breakfast items in a green napkin.

Draco then handed her one of the thermos and took the napkin, storing it in his jumper pocket.

"lets go"

He took her by the hand and led her out the castle.


	14. Some day I'll fly away

More Than This

Chapter 14

The cold breeze tingled her cheeks and tinged then red. It was quite a cold morning actually, frost lay on the grounds of Hogwarts, just starting to melt with the rising sun.

Draco and pansy sat together under a willow tree near the lake, they lay down the food on the napkins and sipped the coffee silently.

After a few minutes, Draco moved to lean on the bark of the tree and opened up one of his arms in motion for pansy to sit beside him. She crawled towards him and setlled in his warm embrace. Draco lay down his coffee without a word and searched in his pocket for something.

"what are you looking for Drake, the bagels are all over there-" she was cut short by Draco pulling out her minimized book with a satisfied 'a-ha'

"oooohh, nice one" grinned pansy. She was really into this book, and so was Draco now. She was happy she could share this with him, he had been with her through all the different periods of her life, pansy was quite relieved he'd stick through with her on this too.

They began reading together again.

…..…

Draco took off his jumper then watched as pansy took of hers, sunlight streamed in through the willow leaves and the weather had taken quite a turn. It wasn't hot, but quite a warm day for the time of the year.

"wait, what time is it?" asked Draco suddenly alarmed.

"mm, twelve.. why?"

"ah man! I've got Quiditch practice, right about now! The guys will kill me if im late again"

"go then" she smiled at him

"don't you want help taking these back?" he motioned to the thermos and napkins, Pansy smiled

"I think I can manage Draco" she said, making fun of him.

He smiled. "Thanks Pans'" and he kissed her cheek as he often did, holding her like the most treasured being, his other part, a sister, a friend. It was those kisses that had started showing pansy how much she meant to Draco. "I'll make it up to you"

Pansy laughed, _silly_ she thought.

Pansy picked up her things and took a shortcut to the kitchens, feeling too happy to bother pulling her mask back on.

#------------------

Pansy sat waiting impatiently for Draco to arrive back from Quiditch.

It was already 1.30 and she was still going to have to massage him before going to lunch. Just as she lay on the couch musing about what would be for lunch that day, Draco approached her.

She quickly sat up and motioned for him to sit. "no" he stated. She lifted an eyebrow.

"just wait a minute, I'll be right back"

"lunch" she wailed.

He laughed "just one minute"

Pansy sat back down defeated as she watched him leave the common room.

_Arg! Can't people see I'm hungry?_

Almost ten minutes later a series of annoying tapping sounds disturbed the frustrated pansy.

She stood up and walked in direction of the noise, ending up in front of a tapestry. She pushed it out of the way and stood in front of a wooden door she'd never even noticed before. There must have been some kind of spell keeping students from going there.

Pansy opened the door, curious.

She gave a small yelp in fright as she was pulled into the dark corridor by her hand. The door closed behind her in a split second and just as she was about to scream, a light was turned on from the tip of a wand, illuminating an arm shoulder and neck leading up to Draco's face.

"uff.. Draco, its only you.." _thank god_

"what do you mean _only_ me," he joked "and was that you being afraid?"

_Maybe slightly _"no" she tried to convince him

"right.." Draco let it go for the moment "anyways, come on follow me" he said already leading her by the hand

"it'd be hard not to since your dragging me with you" she added jokingly.

He immediately loosened his grip on her hand, and for that pansy was quite thankful.

…………………………….

"Draco, come on, what is this?"

"calm down , we're getting there"

"you said this about 200 steps ago"

They had been going up winding stairs for about 5 minutes now, this was definetly some kind of secondary tower, thought pansy.

Finally Draco stopped, he opened a door and light flooded in. Pansy squinted as she was led to a circular balcony facing the forbidden forest.

They were about halfway up the castle and this balcony lay on one of it's back corners.

"wow…" exclaimed pansy moving up to the edge "this is beautiful." She looked back to where Draco was struggling with getting something from behind the door, rather intrigued as to why he wasn't right beside her.

He finally was able to grab his brrom and walked decisively up to pansy. He handed her a rather large basket and mounted his broom, taking her hand and sitting her behind him, having her hands around his middle and the basket hung from one of her arms.

"oh no…" managed Pansy right before Draco forcefully kicked off.

She opened her eyes…

Before her and beneath her was the forest, far to her left she could see the edges of the lake, behind her was the distant castle of Hogwarts. She was flying. Holding on to nothing but Draco, she was flying away from everything. Pansy laughed, she couldn't suppress that happiness bubbling inside of her.

"I'm free! We're free! " she let her happiness flood through her and be swept by the wind. The wonderful fresh breeze beating at her face, that pure air she had no difficulty in breathing. She felt Draco hold one of her hands and give it a light squeeze.

Pansy closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, letting her head fall back and smiling carelessly to the skies.

……………….

She soon felt them descending and pansy opened her eyes to see what was going on just in time to prepare herself. Their feet thudded on the ground as they connected down to earth. Pansy got off the broom, lay down the basket and looked around her.

There it was, their beautiful lake its waters once again muddy and dark.

A beautiful sparrow bathed itself on the far side of it, and around him the waters were a bright green. Pansy was beside herself with jhoy, something about that moment made her want to cry.

"oh Draco, thank you, I mean, I think I had even forgotten about this lake."

"how could you pans" he said, moving in behind her "its our lake" He hugged her from behind and smiled against her cheek. She held his hands in hers and smiled too, looking at the lake.

After a moment of silence Draco asked her "what about some colour to this lake of our huh?"

He then moved away from her and started pulling off his shirt. Noticing her hesitance he added "im not looking pan' and you better hurry otherwise big gorilla man will come and throw you in the lake" Pansy laughed remembering his monkey impersonification from the last time they'd been there.

She took off her trousers, shoes and socks and untied her hair, stepping into the lake.

Draco watched her hair fall loose, wild curls and soft natural highlights soon disappeared beneath the red waters and fallen autumn leaves.

Draco swam in behind that nymph, that beauty, that goddess.

She dived in and swam deep down the lake, he watched her reach the sandy bottom leaving a red trail behind her and then make to come back up.

She surfaced right before him, those beautiful green eyes staring at him from the red waters.

He put his hands to her waist, and brought her to him.

…………..

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Draco drew her in close, purple radiating from them. He lifted her towards him, slightly out of the water and kissed her.

He kissed her.

Their wet lips touched, a warm kiss, with so much love, aware of her positive response, he broke the kiss and held her in a tight hug. Relieved. Happy.

He then looked down in her eyes.

"I love you Pansy"

That was all she had wanted to hear a couple of months ago. And was surprised to find that, despite all her change and distance from the idea, those words still broght tears to her eyes, tears of joy.

It was as if her soul had just met its partner.

Pansy kissed Draco hugging his neck.

"I love you too"


	15. Golden Dusk

More Than This

Chapter 15

They stood there, up to their waist in turquoise water, kissing. It started off as a shy kiss, which grew tender and loving, soon they were getting comfortable with one another's mouths and that same kiss started to deepen. Draco held Pansy closer to him moving one of his hands up her back whilst still holding her waist firmly with the other. Pansy had pressed closer to Draco, on of her hands had sunk into his hair and she was almost automatically and unconsciously massaging his scalp, whilst her other hand drew light patterns with her fingers on the back of his neck.

She loved their closeness, his warmth and his body holding her and exploring hers in ways she had only ever dreamt of.

Draco finally parted their kiss and took her in his arms with a smile playing across his features. He walked out of the lake and laid her in a soft patch of grass where there weren't so many fallen crisp leaves. He took a minute to simply look at her, laying there her soaked t shirt clinging to her form, her beautiful green eyes shinning, her hair golden as the autumn sunrays reached it and small drops of water caressing her glowing skin.

She smiled, looking up at him, happy. She looked so good in love.

He smiled down at her joyful eyes and walked into the forest without a word.

Pansy knew she should wait, and so she did.

Draco came back with a few wild berries that he set beside her and while she silently ate, he took a huge piece of dark purple material from the basket they'd brought. It wasn't like an ordinary picnic cloth. It was almost furry in its thickness and warmth. Its dark purple was interrupted by a golden embroidered Indian patch in its center of outlines of a curled up cobra looking up at them with emerald green eyes.

Draco set out some food near one end of the cloth then pulled on his pants and called Pansy to him with his eyes.

By then she had finished with the delicious berries and gently stood up and walked to him. He was shinning golden with the autumn's light and she couldn't help but stare from a couple of feet away. He was smiling at her, he had just kissed her, and he loved her. Pansy found that she could not have felt any more complete, that joyful relief and want to cry rendered to a smile of happiness and delight.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled close to his face. He smiled back at her and took her waist, spinning her around with him and he laughed. She giggled. He slowed down and she touched back on the ground, her head on slightly dizzy.

Pansy felt his hands hold onto hers and lead her down to the cloth. Like a big furry rug, only its furs were made of silk or some such soft fabric.

Pansy abandoned her body and lay watching Draco's back as he handled something she couldn't see where the food had been laid.

He looked around at her and smiling put one arm across from her and supporting himself on that, brought his face closer and kissed her berry-tinged lips before sliding a tiny piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Pansy savored the feeling of the melting chocolate in her tongue before biting down and exploring the fruit liquor it liberated in her mouth.

She smiled as she swallowed the delicious treat and sat up to kiss Draco's smiling lips. She then reached into the food basket for another one of the 'all fruits magically flavored liquor truffles"

She took one in her fingers and gently placed it inside Draco's mouth touching his lips with her index.

"What does this one taste like?" she asked him curiously

He smiled at her and suddenly kissed her. She immediately felt the banana liquor invade her mouth whilst he took notice of her strawberry liquor tasting tongue.

Pansy lay back down, not once breaking the kiss, and therefore bringing Draco on top of her. He caressed her hair and lay one his side beside her, turning her gently to face him. He had his head propped in one arm whilst he let two fingers of his other hand 'walk' up her waist.

Pansy laughed at the innocent childishness of Draco's walking fingers as they moved up her body, suddenly stopping and becoming much more serious when they moved oh so close to the lower part of her breasts.

He then looked up from his hand to her. She smiled at him encouragingly and moved closer to him as she kissed him tenderly.

Draco's hand relaxed only to start moving towards her breast as their kiss intensified. Pansy found it rather adorable that he was being this hesitant and polite with something that was most obviously not new to either of them.

Draco caressed her right breast gently, playing with his fingers around the now aroused nipple.

He then moved his hand to her back and more forcefully brought her body closer to his, pressing them together. He moved to kiss her jaw line and down her barred neck. Pansy tilted her head back and exposed it to his wet trail of kisses and nips.

Draco the moved back up to kiss the place behind her ears and taunt her with his tongue and hot and heavy breaths.

Pansy was quite uncontrollable now, her hands deep in Draco's hair and neck in almost desperate touches. Pansy curled one of her legs around him and brought them closer together. She gently rubbed against his enlarged member, covered inside his trousers.

They went back to a passionate kiss and suddenly Pansy flipped him on his back and straddled him leaning down with one hand on his chest to kiss him, more controlling this time.

She let her lips press sensuously against his, tempting him with their wetness, softness and redness.

Pansy then smirked

inwardly and simply de-straddled him and sat beside him, with her back to him, and reached for another chocolate.

Draco la for a moment breathless and then he too smiled at her games. He loved this girl, how she could compliment him perfectly at all times. She Was his soul mate, he was sure of it, all the playing and joking the friendly sarcasm and force, all the jokes, smiles and laughs were not lost even at such careless times like these, because he now realized how she differed from any other girl, the entire seductiveness of her was in her nature, that who she was. She Was his compliment, his friend his partner his love, his family his soul. Finally it ceased being a game, this time in his life it was real and he was sure of it.

Never again would he loose her, never would they part. This was it. He found his love, he found the so much sought for Love… and he was not letting go.

………………

Pansy looked over her shoulder finally breaking free from the munching and tasting that has temporarily devoured her senses as she devoured the chocolates. She looked in time to see Draco walking back into the waters and diving. She saw him swimming around for a while and deciding against going back into the cold waters pansy went back to the seemingly endless chocolates.

………………………..

He made his way out of the waters, smiling at the adoring image of Pansy, her hair starting to dry, sitting on top of her legs tasting all the different flavours of the fruit liquored chocolates he had brought. He had to say it was... cute. Adorable as she was, sitting there so content, like a little squirrel curled up and munching at some delicious almond or other nut.

He crept silently behind her and kissed her neck holding on to her with his wet freezing hands.

She squealed at the sudden frosty kiss and turned around to face him attempting a glare but decidedly failing and giving him half one of her chocolates.

"here I saved these for you, try them all, I thought they were the best" and looking before her, Draco saw , amazed, about 7 other half truffles of which she had tried and then saved him a taste, fearful she wouldn't find another one of the same flavour.

………………….

After having been fed all those half truffles, Draco looked up at her bright smile and sparkling eyes rather full and nauseous of so much chocolate.

"how can you take it?" he wandered out loud

"take what?" Pansy smiled quizzically down at him

"so much chocolate"

She smiled and laughed lightly, "there can never be too much chocolate drake, not for me"

"I gathered" he smiled up at her jokingly

She looked down at his eyes where he lay next to her. Dusk was falling over them and all their golden reflexes had tuned bronzier. The air was getting decidedly colder and they both knew it was about time they went back into the castle.

Pansy touched his naked torso with her cold finger tips contrasting against his general warmness.

"what now?" she asked him with a tint of sadness underneath her slightly quavering voice.

"Pansy?"

"I mean, we are already outcasts clearly going to be attacked any minute now, we cant suddenly be together, we will be seen as weak, that's dangerous Draco…"

"Pansy?" he tried again, she looked at him "I love you. Do you feel any weaker? Because I feel ever stronger knowing I have you, I feel whole and I am happy. Even after all we're going through, I'm happy. No one will mess with us Pansy, and if they do, they'll regret it. Some day or other someone will attack us, and I'm not about to give up, even if only a part, of this new happiness we discovered in some lame hypothetical fear of it speeding up some form of attack.

Pansy, I love you, I want to be with you, entirely, completely, forever"

Pansy had tears in her eyes and she sighed out with relief as she kissed him "I love you Draco."

He held her in his arms for long silent moments until the wind started blowing and she started shivering. Pansy moved to get dressed as Draco collected the picnic left overs.

Draco pulled his jumper on pansy and sat her in the broom, this time before him so he encircled her protectively with his arms as they flew back to the castle.

Pansy looked through the air at the now golden forest and the golden lake as the sun went down at dusk.


	16. interlude and hallway kissing

Draco noticed her looking towards the lake and swiftly redirected his brrom so they were heading there.

They landed softly beside the glittering waters and Pansy couldn't help but dip one of her hands inside the dazzling reflecses of the setting sun.

She quickly withdrew her hand feeling at once the coldness of the waters and in such a quick action, sent dozens of sparkling drops flying in the air before her.

Draco just looked on and amired her delicateness and beauty. He moved in from behind her and kissed her cheek then took her hand and walked with her towards the castle.

Draco savoured the feel of her tiny cold hand in his larger and considerably warmer one. He knew her better than to think her cold hands were a sign of her being cold, like everyone else thought. Pansy just had unnerving cold hands.

His cloak fell off his shoulder to the floor and Draco stopped to pick it up.

They were nearing the castle and Pansy felt his hand slip out of hers (he was picking up the coat btw). That was it, she had been used, or at least she felt it. He didn't want to show anyone did he?

He didn't want any kind of compromise, so he wouldn't be seen with her! Pansy had known Draco was a 'player' , she felt so stupid , what made her think she was in any way special and that he'd want something serous at all with her!

Pansy didn't notice as Draco significantly extended his hand back to hers and Draco, quite aware she was worrying about something or other in her mind, contented himself in walking silently alongside her. Treasuring the balance and synchronicity of their steps. He smiled.

Draco opened the door to the castle for her and pansy just walked in ahead of him, almost coldly. What was going on! The doors to the great hall were about to open for dinner as it was nearing seven and Draco could already hear footsteps and chattering of the students heading down.

He pulled pansy back by her shoulder and kissed her gently holding on to her wiast. When she didn't kiss back he drew away and looked at her.

"Draco, there are people coming down" she said , trying to alert him that he was going to be seen with her.

"and? Do you mind Pansy?" Pansy couldn't help but notice that tiny drift of sadness in his eyes. He thought She didn't want to be seen with him? What a relief

Pansy drew in close to him and placed a warm kiss on his lips, he held onto her waist and pulled in slightly as he deepened that kiss.

Pansy had her arms around his neck as some 3rd year ravenclaws reached the entrance hall and were soon followed by two 5th year hufflepuffs.

"oh my" one of them exclaimed and darted into the hall.

Pansy giggled at that. Draco drew away. "oh my" she mocked in a slightly high pitched voice.

He smiled laughingly at her and kissed her softly once again.

Pansy felt him hold on to her hand and lead her to their common room.

………………………………………………………….

They sat in each others company for a long while. Pansy was reading a book Draco was caressing her hair. She had fallen asleep on his lap once or twice and felt herself smile as she continuously woke up to him. He wasn't going to leave her. Pansy sighed in her happiness.

She then lifted herself of Draco and watched him sleep. When she made to get off the green couch, he looked at hr lazily holding on to her hand.

"don't go.."

"I'm going to take a shower and change, then I promise I'll come back down to say goodnight" She said and kissed him gently on the cheek, he turned his face so she kissed him on the lips.

"Promise?" he smiled up at her grogilly

"I just did Draco." She answered smiling.

AN : I know this was incredibly short I just felt next scene shold be a chapter of its own. I hope you are all liking it up to now, but I strongly believe it will egt better. I have planned out the next part of the storyline, which goes on for about 5 longer chapters I think, but a lot happens )

Love always

Please review and thankyou to all those who continually review and read this story, I really appreciate it

Lara


	17. nightshadows

Pansy took the towel and started drying herself in the steamy bathroom. She pulled on her nightgown and her night robe and wrapped her hair in the towel as she opened the door to her room.

Her bed lamp was on but the general lights of the room were off which was quite strange. Pansy walked in between the beds towards her own where she laid the towel.

She reached towards her vanity table for her hairbrush and started working on de-tangling her hair.

Right behind her i9n the mirror pansy thought she saw a darker shade on the shadows move. She gasped and turned around. There was nothing there. Pansy went back to brushing her hair until she heard a noise right behind her to her right; she slowly turned around, the air caught in her lungs. A cloaked figure pounced on her from her bed and pansy fell forwards bending on the vanity table.

The man grabbed her waist forcefully as he pulled her to him and bit her neck from behind. Pansy couldn't scream, she was too taken aback as the man threw her to her bed. He threw himself on top of her and as he started tugging at her night clothes pansy heard them! The alarms! The wards had gone off! She could hear them calling in her head! But the man must have heard them too for he quickly stood up.

Draco entered her room, his wand held before him, just in time to see a dark figure throw itself out of the window.

He searched the dark room desperately running towards pansy and cradling her in relief as soon as he saw her, like a small crying child in a long white nightdress. She was here, she was ok.

"shh..." he murmured to her, trying to comfort her as she lay sobbing in his arms, "it'll be ok"

Right then professor Snape burst in the room followed closely by the headmaster.

They looked at him and pansy urgently "he jumped out the window" Draco explained hurriedly. Snape ran off back downstairs, to check the grounds Draco thought. And Dumbledore approached the window and looked out into the darkness…

He looked back into the room; a worried expression tinged his face.

"are you hurt miss.? Parkinson?"

Pansy looked up, "no sir" she sobbed.

"good, Draco carry her and follow me."He directed them sternly.

Draco was all too grateful to take her in his arms and carry her away from that room, from that bed... could something have happened that she wasn't saying?

Draco soon recognized the dark climbing steps behind a wooden door but Pansy, who had no remembrance of them quietly whispered in his ear: "where are we going drake?"

"a secret room in the castle, the one we were at the night after you were attacked in London... remember?"

"oh.. yes..." and she lay her head back on his shoulder breathing in the comforting smell of his shampoo.

Dumbledore opened the door to the room and motioned them inside. "I am guessing you remember you way about," he said "and don't forget. No Magic. I'll come and get you in the morning as there are way too many wards here for you to get out by yourselves."

"thank you sir" they both said in one way or another.

The headmaster left and they heard the locking of the door.

Draco put pansy down on a couch and went to light the fire.

He looked back at her, "are you alright Pans? What happened?"

"well, I'm ok... just a bit scared... nothing really happened he just, well attacked me or tried to... I don't know…" she drifted off

Draco sat beside her and motioned to her torn sleeve" he didn't... mm... well, force himself on you did he?"

Pansy looked up at him; she could see the concern in his eyes. "no, thank god no"

Draco sighed out a huge breath in relief and hugged her tightly "oh thank god"

He then drew back and brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her, in the lips, on the cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, everywhere he could before going back to her lips.

Pansy put her arms around his neck and gently broke the kiss.

"im tired... which way is my room?"

Draco led her by the hand and opened the door for her. He could see pansy hesitate looking around the dark room.

"is everything ok?" he asked her

Pansy coughed and turned on the lights quickly "yes fine" she answered and walked towards her bed. "really it ok" she reaffirmed at his questioning glance.

…………..

Draco woke up with a start at something moving In his bed and suddenly felt a warm body press against his. "Pansy?" he inquired slowly

"hey drake... it's just... my room is dark and there's a window and shadows everywhere, and it could be someone and…. Im scared." She finally let out defeated.

"he looked towards where he could slightly make out her face. "shh... its ok, id be sacred too... and anyways, it's a good excuse for you to sleep here tonight" he grinned at her in the dark.

She chuckled slightly and he soon felt her warm lips press against his, He kissed her a bit more passionately but she soon pulled away and turned back around, taking his hand in hers and getting him to hug her.

Draco tried to hold himself as he felt her soft... round... mm… bum press against quite a sensitive area.

He quenched his sudden desire for her quickly though, thinking she needed comfort, and lay his head nuzzling the back of her neck as their bodies helped keep one another warm.

They were both smiling as they fell asleep.

…………………………

Pansy woke up to the stern voice of her transfigurations teacher.

"I'm telling you Albus, this is unacceptable."

"I'm sure there is some other explication for this."

"what other explication is there for two students, of opposite sex, waking up together in the morning in the same bed?"

……………..

Pansy's blood froze in her veins _/uh-oh/_

…………………

A/N

Yeh yeh, I know its short.. anyways, review lots more to come.


	18. Day and Night

Pansy opened her eyes, determined to interrupt her teacher's speculations.

She sat up in bad, exchanging quiet stares with both the seniors. At the sudden coldness next to his body, Draco groggily searched for pansy with his hand (which ended up landing on her thigh) and said

" don't go, I love you"

Even though Pansy previously thought there could be no wrong timing in showing love, this was definitely it.

McGonagall threw Dumbledore an "I told you so" look, and the headmaster looked down at the floor sighing heavily.

"Sir," Pansy interrupted, and at that Draco immediately sat up and stared in alarm at his teachers "this is not what it looks like"

The headmaster smiled up at her but the unconvinced transfigurations teacher immediately interjected their looks with a quite suspicious tone

"And what exactly does it look like, mrs. Parkinson?"

Draco reddened and looked down at the bed, Pansy stuttered.

"Mrs Parkinson, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked her in a light and friendly manner.

Pansy and Draco let out a sigh of relief getting rid of air they hadn't even known they'd held in.

"I was scared of my room last night, there were shadows and the wind blew against the window. So I came here…"

McGonagall laughed, obviously unconvinced. The headmaster nodded at the two of them "very well".

"What?" McGonagall couldn't believe the headmaster had just assented to that lame excuse.." Headmaster Dumbledore, you cannot possibly believe such a lame excuse as that, what seventh year is afraid of shadows and the wind?"

Dumbledore turned his head calmly towards her "The kind that was attacked the previous night, by some such dark figure that still hasn't been found"

Pansy looked down, Draco looked at Pansy, McGonagall sighed an "oh" quietly and looked at the hem of her robes intently like a child just been scorned. Dumbledore walked out of the room, McGonagall followed.

Pansy continued staring down at the bed sheets.

"Pansy, they're going to find him soon, don't worry so much, please…"

She looked p at him and then back down "It's not even that Drake, it's just…" she trailed oiff and started running her fingers nervously across the sheet.

"Pansy, what is it?"

"mm.. well, now she's going to think I was raped… and well, I wasn't so… mmm…"

"Don't worry about that Pansy; you must know Dumbledore will not let her think that."

Pansy looked up at him, "You're right Draco, sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" he whispered before kissing her softly.

"the door is open so you can go to breakfast, and you two will have to stop doing that around teachers" added Dumbledore with a smile from the door before walking out again.

Pansy couldn't help but alagh slightly at this, it was a funny situation…

In any case, pansy gatherwed Draco didn't like the idea of ever having to refrain his kisses or acquiesce to something he was told. He frowned slightly angry.

"ohh, its ok drake, come on let's go down for the breakfast." She kissed his cheek and he immediately smiled and stood to get dressed.

Pansy was gone from the room, damn, he thought, her clothes are next door.

Next door… he pondered once more after pulling on his pants.

He creeped towards her door and pushed it slightly open. He couldn't see pansy anywhere. He pushed slightly more on it and even when he had a complete view of the room he couldn't see her.

"Pansy?" he cried worriedly walking inside the room.

The window was open.

Draco's heart started pounding faster by the minute.. well second.. for instants later she walked out of the bathroom, completely dressed "yes?"

"oh thank god, I though you were gone.."

"gone where drake?"

"out the window or something"

She smiled at him and moved to close the windows.

"anyways, why are you here?"

"Oh" Right, what to say now Mr. Draco-I-am-a-hero "right.. I came to rush you on to breakfast." He smiled, proud of his fast answer

"and you plan on going down to breakfat shirtless and shoeless?"

"right"

"go get dressed Draco, you little peeking perv."

" 'peeking perv' ? How dare you Parkinson" he managed through and incredulous smile.

She laughed at him. "why malfoy, is there any other reason for you to have come here?"

"you think too much of yourself, I see nothing to peek at"

"right" she smiled at him as she started lifting her dress slightly

"oh you maddening temptress you"

He hugged her tightly and she couldn't stop laughing as he kissed her neck desperately.

"go on get dressed Draco dear"

"Ahh, blimey"

She inwardly mocked that blimey but didn't really feel like starting another mini discussion.

Pansy adjusted her robes over her and walked into the living room. To wait for Draco's vanity.

…………..

Short.

In less than a month im going on vacations .. more time then, hopefully.


	19. What you cannot control

Pansy's day went by as normal, she was a little more hesitant in going down dark corridors of the castle, but as days went by, her normal self was flourishing again and Draco watched all this with wonder and fascination.

She was such a woman, she was such and incredible human being, she was so much… Draco felt like a little worthless boy beside her. She was like a fortress of strength that still knew how to love, a powerful snake with butterfly lightness. And All the venom he had seen her spill was a million times replaced by affectionate gestures and sudden bursts of silken joyous laughter. He was so happy beside her.

Pansy though, grew ever more worried about her linkage to Draco. She was a Woman, she was a Parkinson, and she was familiar with loosing what was good. She lost childhood and naiveness early, in change she got coldness, calculativeness and enticing power. Even though she was immensely comforted by him, the cold grew colder with each fleeting absence of his warmth. She felt lonely when he was out of sight, even knowing they'd soon see each other. Pansy wasn't used to this uncontrollable longing. She was not used to being in a situation she had no control over, and this turned out more despairing to her than being chased in Hyde park by death eaters.

She could not control her happiness around him, but soon she began regretting it when he was away. She shouldn't feel this happy, emotions, she was once told, make one weaker. She had always thought it made you stronger, yet here she lay in the dark cold of night, longing for his touch, yet feeling that the idea of it was killing her.

She would cry for him, she would cry more for crying for him. She was lost midst her reasoning, her heart seemed to be beating against the flow of her mind.. and her consciousness, where had her serpentine logic gone? Where was reason, where was tranquility?

His smile disarmed her, the thought of his smile, demolished her.

Draco, the object of long lasting infatuation transformed slowly into an image she avoided.

At breakfast she wouldn't really look at him, she'd not answer his magic quill messages during class, she wouldn't agree in meeting him during the week, when together in the common room, shed always find some extra homework to do and would keep revising her essays until she just had to go sleep. She'd promise him time 'tomorrow' and she'd leave.

She'd avoid his looks, she'd cut off conversations, she wouldn't fall into his jokes and she'd have no witty comebacks.

Draco felt her drifting away. He began to feel invisible. And he loved her, this distance was killing him. And he woke up early this November morning ready to tell her he missed her.

He was making his way down the corridors leading to her transfigurations lesson. He had missed out for a last minute Quiditch practice. Already Draco could hear her voice, even if not clear enough to understand what she was saying. He halted before turning to the corridor she was in, an rested his back against the wall, wishing to hear just what she was talking about… could she be telling one of her friends what she felt for him?

"Theo, yes, It is a lovely day and I would adore going out for a walk. Yes let's go now…"

Her steps approached him and Draco leapt at the opportunity of going out with her. Maybe he could even take her down by the lake and make this evening special.

"hey you two! What's up?" he asked enthusiastically

"mm-" Theodore was cut off by Pansy. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, looked quickly at 'Theo' and then back up to Draco.

"nothing dear, I'm just going down to my room I'm so exhausted already and have so much homework to do…"

With that Pansy just left towards their secret rooms which could be accessed through their old beds in the slithering quarters. (the curtains would be kept magically closed around the beds so that no one would know anything, and if anyone called to them in bed, they'd magically hear the projection and could go back to attend to it)

Draco was confused, and soon enough, angry. What was going on/is she having something with _Theodore_/ he looked at the poor fella' /but he's _ugly_.. even if her standards weren't as high as me/

Draco sat down on an empty classroom bench for half an hour, not really keeping track of his thoughts, just letting them flow. And with pansy he had learnt the beauty of truth, and he didn't want to loose either that or her.

Draco ran to their chambers urgently. This had to be solved. Now.

She was sitting so quietly by the fire. His gasping entrance startled her.

"Pansy.."

She looked up at his eyes, she couldn't look up at those eyes, and she knew she had hurt him but he could hurt her so much more if he wanted too. If he did as much as look at her differently it would kill her, yet if he kept on looking at her that way he gained more and more power to throw her down. The higher you let yourself go the further you'll fall and the harder you'll crash. What could she do? Not look into those eyes…

"Pansy, Look at me" /well maybe that's not an option then/

She looked up slowly and saw hurt, anger, confusion and desperation.

"Pansy, I love you" and he said it with so much emotion, he, king of slytherin could draw out of him so many feelings and transpose them to her so vividly and passionately.

"I-I" she didn't know what to say, she loved him too, obviously, but could she give him that power?

"You what! You don't love me anymore do you?"

"It's not that, it's just-" she tried begging him to understand with her eyes for words could not be strong enough to say what she felt

"It's just what? You grew tired of me too? You know what Pansy? I LOVE you! I really do, and I was the happiest man on earth when you loved me too, but now, now my love for you has crippled me. I cannot look at you without dying inside because you avoid me? Don't you notice my looks, don't you get my notes, are you always that busy that you can't even talk to me! You are running away, and the tall woman in you, that made me feel like a little worthless boy, has turned into a little girl herself, and you are running away because you don't even have the courage to tell me you don't like me to my face!"

"Draco- don't!" he was about to leave and she was crying her heart out. He stopped at the door, and looked back at her.

"A girl once taught me, the noblest virtue is honesty. So Pansy, if you are still that girl, please, be honest with me, tell me what you truly feel for me, and I promise, I'll never ask anything of you again." He said it with such coldness.

Pansy said it all.

"I Love you Draco, but more than I can control. When I'm with you, I'm floating on clouds and soaring high in the sky. Yet, it takes only minutes away from you that I feel myself falling from that cloud and I notice there is a long way to fall. Draco you have made me dream with unacomplisheably happy futures and I have to realize that when you take that possibility away I'll still have to survive on my own. Draco, you have saved me, and now you are the one thing that's going to kill me."

Draco had stood unmoving, and now, his voice was much, much more gentle.

"Pansy, My Love. What makes you feel like you have no power over me then? If you had said now you didn't love me, I had simple plans of dying, this past month you've avoided me… Pansy I didn't know what to do. But, what makes you think I'm going to let this go, what makes you think our dreams of happiness can't become reality"

"Oh Draco, both of us know happiness isn't real for people like us, we have too little illusion"

"Pansy it can be real, no illusions, if we just let it. That's what I believe, ad it you who hath inspired it."

Pansy could not control her smile, she could not control her tears. Her heart kept screaming eternity reams would never be, but her heart over rode that and beat strong with the feeling of love. She walked to him and kissed him like she never had before.

Enjoy. More to come, but not so soon. Please do review, just to tell me you read it, and how you think the story is progressing. Does it sound too indefinite?


	20. fire flies

Their kiss deepened rapidly. Draco fervently kissed her neck, Pansy clang to him desperately, realizing just how much she had missed his touch.

He sat on the couch, and sat her next to him, kissing her as much as he could, but keeping it at that really. People usually underestimate the power of a kiss and don't give it much value and creativeness. But Draco kissed her a full 20 minutes asking for nothing more, just enjoying the movement of their tongues and the pressure of their lips.

He suddenly broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. Pansy saw his eyes leave hers and wander all over her face, it's like he was quickly examining just to make sure it was her. He then hugged her tightly. Eventually Pansy let her head slide down and rest on his shoulder and Draco kissed her forehead and gently massaged her scalp and hair.

Pansy sighed in relief of finally having him with her and having told everything she felt to him. They were just two lonely fireflies who had the luck of finding each other, and now she realized, together, they could light the night much better.

Pansy's entire fire fly musings were cut short though as Draco's head became a tad bit heavier on hers. She moved a little and let his sleeping head fall to her lap. She then laid her head back and went to sleep herself, trying to knock more sense into the firefly theory so she could eventually tell Draco about it without him laughing his ass off at her.

………….…………….……………

Pansy woke up that Saturday morning, on her bed. Hadn't they fallen asleep on the couch? She opened her eyes slowly to find Draco, sitting on a chair next to her and watching her with a slight smile on his face.

"So this is how the beautiful pansy wakes up? Hair disheveled just like everyone else.." He said as he crept closer to the bed.

"Well, every god has to have something of a mortal in them" She replied with a slight smile herself as she scooted over making room for him to lay down beside her.

"ahamph" he smiled more widely "good one Pans' I have nothing to say to that."

Pansy woke up very quickly now, she sat up a bit too quickly as her eyes unfocused a little. "You, Mr. Draco Malfoy, have no answer to that? What has happened to the world! Did they Abduct you, kill you and send this image of you in replacement!"

"no dear, they made me fall in love."

"oh.. that was sweet"

"I know, now gimme some sugga'"

Pansy couldn't help but laughing at this dreadfull rapper imitation. "You can't even fake an American accent Draco, don't try to talk like a rapper"

"hmph, I can too fake and amerrrrrriiiiiican accent" He said stressing the 'r'

"no, it would be Amerrrrryyykéeen"

"what the hell was that Pansy! That sounded like some screeching squirrel"

"perfect, then that was American"

"you can't do it either miss. Parkinson"

"wut'evr"

"not even then."

"fine" she turned to lay facing the other way.

Draco's smile just widened, he creeped closer to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her ears and the back of her neck.

Pansy tried to resist, laying without moving but soon his tongue drove her to face him again and kiss him passionately. Wantingly.

……………………..……………

Yes, I know it's not supposed to be morning yet as she was going to go for a walk before.. but hey, the writing just led them straight to sleeping. Hope it didn't have the same effect on you though.

I'll try to get some small chapters up when I can, but I'm studying like crazy. 20th November I'm free though! All the way until February, who knows maybe I'll finish this story until then. Nah, not really.. maybe.. ah who knows.

And by the way, no offence to Americans or anything.


	21. letters

Their kiss was soon interrupted by a rather loud noise coming from Pansy's hungry stomach. Draco looked down at her belly

"wow that's all it takes from me to work up your appetite?"

"that wasn't even half-funny Draco"

"I know"

There was a long silence between them.

"shoo"

"what?"

"go Draco, I have to change to go to breakfast"

"ahh, can't we just ask for something here? "

"no magic allowed here remember? And anyways, we can't hideaway from the world forever"

"why not?" he inquired

"because Draco"

"that's not an answer"

"why don't you want to go down then?"

"because they'll break it"

"uhn?"

"Because here, we're in this bubble where we can be happy and when we go down there, people will break the bubble"

"wow, your theory is more messed up than mine"

"what's yours?"

"that we are two fireflies who had the luck of finding each other, and together we can light up the night better"

"That is so cheesy Pansy"

"I know, but it's better than bubbles"

"no, the bubble theory is true"

"no Draco, Our love is stronger than a bubble my dear, and it's true, we don't have to hide away to live it, it's inside us"

"I do love you, but you got my point with bubble theory didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm hungry"

"ok"

And yet another silence.

"shoo"

"oh are we starting it all again then?"

"well Draco, if you keep not getting the clue that you should leave so I can get dressed, I'm afraid so"

"going going gone" he said, stepping out the room

¨

They went down for breakfast and sat together at the end of the slytherin table. Pansy was eating some cup-pudding when the mail flew in, dropping identical envelopes in front of Pansy and Draco. They looked at each other, then down at the table and opened their envelopes simultaneously.

The letters were written in the same spidery handwriting, immediately they shoved the letters back into the envelopes, into their pockets and left the hall towards their rooms.

Pansy kept climbing up the stairs taking strained breaths as her eyes filled up with terrified tears.

Once inside the room Draco sat on the couch and sat her next to him. They took the letters out of the envelopes.

_Dear miss. Parkinson,_

_We would like to have a word with you. It seems you have been avoiding contact with our group. _

_I have to say, your mother isn't very pleased with your behaviour. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Pansy read hers slowly and looked at Draco. He held his letter in his lap and stared off into space. Pansy stretched her neck a bit so she could read his letter. It was basically the same as hers, only it said his father wasn't pleased with his behaviour.

Pansy couldn't cry, she couldn't move, she couldn't even think. It felt as her brain froze and her eyes frosted.

¨

After a long while, Pansy felt Draco's hand move a little and shw whispered to him:

"what does this mean Draco?"

He looked at her in silence, lifted his hand and caressed her cheeks so lovingly. This broke the frost in her eyes and pansy let out a sob followed by many tears. Draco lead her head to his chest and hugged her while she cried, caressing her back.

She lift her head back up and looked into his eyes through her tears.

"what does it mean?"

"I don't know" he answered her.

She looked at him more.

"what are we going to do?"

"nothing, wait"

"for what?"

"I don't know"

There was silence between them, they both knew something big was coming, they also knew it would be soon, but neither knew what was about to happen, and in this case, it could just about be anything.


	22. waiting

Waiting. Well, waiting seemed to mean, for Draco, going on as if nothing had happened. And really, no one would suspect anything had, not even Pansy would had she not grown to know him more than she thought any one person could know another.

You see, for all the time when he was her infatuation, she kept watching him and grew to discover little tells in his fisionomy.

When he was worried he would stare at the teacher during classes, and follow the teacher with his eyes too, but if you really looked you could see his hand was doodling and his forehead was slightly frowned.. his mind was someplace else.

Draco would also eat much less when there was something troubling him. Usually these troubles would only last 2 days and there would be no consequence to that, but now Pansy found herself worried about him loosing weight and being a tad bit too weak for classes.

Draco had showed many other small signs of his worriedness, yet, when she confronted him about it, he'd avoid the subject. He'd say he was too tired to talk, or that he had to study (which at this point meant sleeping).

Pansy was just thinking about this when a black owl came to her room. She was still in her slytherin room. She took the letter it insisted on giving her, and once she had, the red eyed owl flew out.

_Pansy,_

_They told me not to, but I am warning you, because I am your mother. You better show up for the Dark Lord, he will not wait for you much longer. _

_He respects your power pansy, but he'd rather have you dead than risk letting you go to the other side of this war (even though I told him that is a ridiculous idea)._

_War is coming, but before that you have to choose your side or your life will end the night before the first battle begins._

_Burn This._

Pansy's hand was shaking. She went to her secret room and almost screamed when she found Draco already there, sitting in her bed. He was actually asleep, leaning against the wall and Pansy quietly tip toed towards her writing desk. She opened a drawer.

"Hey beautiful" she heard his voice from behind her and distinguished the sounds of him getting up from the bed and approaching her.

She didn't know exactly why she was keeping this from him but she quickly put the letter in the drawer and closed it as she turned around to see him.

She turned straight into his arms and he hugged her, she smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Draco" she said softly.

"I'm sorry"

(for what?"

"I know I haven't let you in. yes, I have been worried. But I shouldn't have shut yu out. We have to saty together, you and I"

Pansy started smiling at this but soon remembered the hidden letter and felt guilty hugging him and saying "yes, I know, but It's alright now Draco"

"You have to eat, and then we can talk. Sit down on my bed" She ordered him "I'm going to ask for some dinner for you"

Pansy went outside to their mini common room. She couldn't tell Draco about the ltter now. It seemed like he was calming down, if she told him, well He'd probably die of starvation before the dark lord tried to kill her. She'd talk to Dumbledore in the morning. It was all she could do.

She decided to let the letter slip into the back of her mind and focus on Draco now. She ordered up some spaghetti and went back into her room.

"Hey baby," she sat down next to him.

"I Love you Pansy"

"Then please, start taking care of yourself. I love you but you have to be here so that I can do that."

What Pansy thought would be an enormous conversation turned out to be just those few sentences. And a kiss. And then, spaghetti.

They went to sleep in her room and Pansy was glad to feel draco cuddling up against her all night long, but now, in the morning, when she was trying to get up without waking him, she just wasn't as glad for his affection.

She had tried lifting his arm from her and slipping out but he'd hold her tighter and stir in his sleep. So she pretended to be stretching and yawning and turned around a lot so that Draco stirred and let go of her as he turned belly up and continued sleeping.

Pansy got out of bed, slowly, changed quickly and left the room for dumbledore's office.

----+-----

The man was sitting by his desk having breakfast and reading the paper.

"Come on in miss Parkinson, take a seat."

She did. She let her face show she was scared, there was no point in hiding anything from the man.

"What's the matter?"

Pansy told him about the letter.

"Is this letter here?"

"no, I left it in my room. It's in a drawer"

"destroy after you leave my office."

"ok"

"Have you told Draco about this?" He asked her more softly.

"I couldn't. he can't worry more than he has."

"Yes. I know what you mean. Make sure he treats himself alright Pansy, we will all need him but you more than anyone else"

"yes sir."

"oh. And Pansy" he added as she was about to go. "Don't worry about the letter. I am talking things over with the order about you two, and It'll be alright."

She finally smiled and walked out of the door.

She believed anything the old man would say; now the headmaster just hoped he could keep his promise.

Pansy ran into Draco in the corridors and they both went down for breakfast together.

----------+---------

The week went by slowly. Pansy had forgotten about the letter, afterall, Dumbledore was taking care of it and she delighted in taking care of Draco. She never really though of herself as the type of woman to take care of her man, but there she was, making sure he ate, and kissing him goodnight and helping him study.

One day after the other, Draco was getting stronger by the minute and Pansy was just happy to have him back.

Saturday night, everyone was at Hogsmeade. Pansy and Draco were in his room, just lying together. She was reading a book, he was just looking at her. He kissed the hand that was holding the book. She smiled without looking down.

That was not what he had intended.

He kissed her wrist now, for a bit longer.

She looked down enquiringly and noticing the desire in his eyes shut the book with an "oohh" _that's what he wants_ she thought to herself and looked back at him. Pansy smiled as she lay down beside him and turned towards him for a kiss.

-----+-----

ok, would you like the sex scene?

It is their first time together isn't it. I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't remember.

And hey, namelessfreak, this is basically for you because I loved it how you kept asking for an update. Here it is, and there will be another one up soon.

Thankss


	23. runaway love

Pansy was asleep in Draco's arms. They were naked. They were smiling. They were finally complete, and satisfied, and happy.

The sex had been unbelievable, just like both of them knew it would. No other two people could fit together like they could. As if their bodies would just refuse to not fit, they were built in union probably and then torn apart.

Pansy was having sweet dreams, Draco was having, well, dreams that were more related to the events of that evening.

There was knocking at their door.

They both woke up quickly.

Someone was pounding at the wooden door, relentlessly. It was dark, it was the middle of the night.

Pansy got up and pulled on a robe, Draco put on his boxers and walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" he asked in a deep and aggressive voice

"It's Dumbledore Mr. Malfoy. Is miss. Parkinson there?"

"Yes" he answered as he opened the door relieved

Dumbledore looked at them, almost naked and the bed undone. He didn't say anything about it but the two noticed he had noticed.

The headmaster snapped out of it. "Pansy, and Draco, its best if you come too I think, pack up, you're leaving."

"What. Why? " Asked Draco

"The first battle is rumored to being tomorrow night, in Sussex. This room is no longer that safe, you've both been here far too long, if someone really wants to find you they will."

"What's going on? What battle?"

"Draco, my mother sent me a letter telling me I'd be killed the night before the first battle of the war, this is that night." Explained Pansy.

"When was this? Why didn't you tell me"

"You were too worried already."

"PANSY! You should have told me! How can I take care of you like this? And you've been taking care of me! And I've been so selfish!" He was angry, and he would go on forever hadn't Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy. There is no time for this now. Both of you get better dressed quickly, and put something warm on. It's a long travel tonight."

"They nodded and the old man went out into their common room.

When Pansy and Draco got there Snape and McGonagall were standing with the headmaster discussing plans agitatedly.

Dumbledore noticed them and shushed the teachers down with his hand.

"Ok. Pansy. Draco. You will be traveling with these two teachers. They have money to take care of you for 2 weeks which is the maximum I think you'll stay in the same hiding place and without contacting me. I wish I could say that I'd be seeing you again soon, but I don't think I will. The two of you agree to go in hiding right?"

"Yes!" they quickly answered

"The two of you are knowingly threatened by voldemort and even though the small battles ahead of us are far from being the ones where students are killed, you are still immediate targets

As students I can offer you protection for 5 weeks maximum, after that I am afraid all of our students will be in danger and I cannot protect them all just as I can't protect just the two of you. That time is far ahead and not certain but when it comes you may return to Hogwarts and we will all protect the castle as best we can.

None of you know where you are being sent, don't try to find out either, and remember. No magic."

"Yes sir." Said Pansy. Draco just nodded.

Snape went into their rooms and checked if everything was alright. He then called to them and they joined him by the open window.

"You have to trust me now. When I say jump, you jump. Don't hesitate." Said snape.

"whaat?! I'm not jumping out of the window!" Complained Draco, but Snape was already halfway on the sill, and Mc gonagall and Pansy were getting up. He went too and they all held hands. There was no time for him to question these methods again because Snape yelled "jump" and the all jumped.

Draco could feel Pansy's tight clasp on his hand and the air was rising forcefully around them. Draco closed his eyes as the ground was approaching them, and they kept on falling.

And falling.

And falling.

Something was off. They'd been falling way too log now, they should be dead and smashed on the ground.

Draco opened his eyes but he couldn't see much, everything was dark and it was as if they were falling through the tunnel of Alice in wonderland. Draco started thinking of the white rabbit for a minute but they started slowing down and he turned to look at pansy and the professors.

Pansy still had her eyes closed and in the darkness he couldn't really see beyond the silhouettes of his teachers.

They weren't falling anymore he noticed. They were just sort of floating. As if they were in a vacuum without gravity . His surroundings got darker and darker and Draco put his free arm around pansy, hugging her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

------------------------

Pansy and Draco woke up in separate beds the next morning. They awoke at the same time and hurried shouting for each other out of the room a\t the same time.

Snape looked and McGonagall smiled at the two doors opening at the same time, the two screaming adolescents and the loud thump when they collided into each other.

"Oh thank god." Said Draco as he crawled on the floor towards the sitting pansy who was rubbing her aching forehead.

He kissed her on the lips.

"well. Good morning to you too" said snape.

Pansy and Draco looked up at their two teachers having coffee on a kitchen counter. They quickly hurried to join them and sat on the other side of the counter.

Pansy and Draco just sat there looking at the table.

What was going on?

Draco ran his hands across the table before him and then looking up at snape said

"I think it's broken"

"what is?" asked McGonagall

"the transporter on the table. Coffee just isn't coming up"

"yeah" added pansy, really upset that coffee was taking so long.

"Oh god.." grumbled Snape as he got up and came back with two mugs of hot coffee

"thank youuu" said pansy who was too deficient on caffeine to wonder hoe the professor had got the coffee.

"Draco had 2 sips and then asked him. "Professor Snape?"

"yes"

"how did you get the coffee?"

"That over there" said snape pointing behind him to the kitchen Draco hadn't really taken notice of "Is a coffee machine, that's how muggles make coffee"

"Draco frowned but the smell of coffee prevented him from asking questions and he just sat and contentedly had his breakfast.

-------------------


	24. Radiant

The first days in hiding were full of anxiety and tension. Pansy and Draco would watch their teachers' every move and hang on their every word hoping to find out what they knew about the long anticipated war. Minerva would pretend not to hear the footsteps on the second floor as one student moved to the other's bedroom as she and Severus read through the night alternating sleeping hours so that there would always be one of them awake.

They seemed to be in a wooden lodge or mountain cottage, with fireplace and cozy furniture. The windows were charmed to show practically any view they wanted it to, digging sunny beaches, dewy greeneries or smoggy city streets from a seemingly endless but also un specific repertoire of images. Actually the windows were charmed to hide what was really outside and from the outside occult what was inside; they were only a tiny part in the immense amount of protection spells and wards around them.

As the first week in hiding drew to an end the students learnt their teachers had not been keeping up with any information on the outside world and therefore knew nothing about the war. They all started to ease into a friendly routine, Minerva teaching them all about the 'delights' of muggle housekeeping. The mood seemed to lift slightly but contrary to what Dumbledore had told them the weeks rolled on and soon they know they had been in hiding for more than two months and there was always the underlying knowledge that the longer they were kept in hiding, the longer and more dangerously the battle was turning out to be.

They would occasionally get an apparition of groceries and sometimes a short reassuring note from Dumbledore with it. Three times during this period they would wake up and feel their house was different in some way, Snape explained that it was possible that their entire hiding place was being transported to different places for their own safety.

"Draco" asked Pansy one morning "could you place these dishes in the machine please?" she passed him the dishes she had been pilling on one end of the kitchen table.

"Sure…" He would carefully place each dish, glass and item of silverware into the washing machine as Pansy passed them to him. Severus Snape was putting the butter, cheeses, jams, milk and fruits back in the fridge.

Minerva smiled at the scene from where she stood in the living room, she had always wanted a family of her own and even though she knew the opportunity had passed her by many years ago her heart warmed to this odd group of Slytherins.

Firstly, there was Professor Snape a life long and academically respected colleague. She had always found him overbearing, gratuitously unkind and rather harsh to her Gryffindor students. Now she noticed his calm routine that complimented her organizational mania together with the reassuring words she would hear him say to his students every now and again. She also admitted, though only to herself, to having been herself thought of as rather harsh to students outside of Gryffindor, especially Slytherins in the past.

Then there were those two young romancers, both powerful in their magic but even more so in their bond of trust, loyalty and love- qualities she well admired and never thought to encounter in them.

Mr. Malfoy had slowly let down his guard around her, his face would not mask all his emotions any more and he would prove himself thoughtful and kind as well as generous and, something rather surprising, good humored and playful. Of course all of these traits showed most often in the actions and consideration he had toward Miss. Parkinson, but their prolonged sharing of living space had allowed her to become a free observer of them.

Miss. Parkinson was her favourite, Miverva had never denied she was a woman of favourites- favourite robes, students, teachers, rules, games everything, and in this house Pansy Parkinson was her favourite. The two women had grown quite attached to each other during the past months. Minerva had walked into a sobbing Pansy very early one morning and had unknowingly and instinctively done the one thing that had always calmed her down. The older woman walked calmly to stand behind the chair pansy was sitting in front of her dresser and as their eyes met through the mirror she extended her hand towards Pansy's hairbrush and very steadily brushed the girls hair. Her slow and firm brushstrokes comforted pansy and she let her tears roll down her cheeks in that silent and unspoken moment of intimacy between the two.

After about 20 minutes Pansy's breathing was calm and her cheeks were dry, her eyes remained closed. Minerva leaned to place the brush on the dresser table and gave a comforting rub on the girls shoulder before silently leaving the room.

From that day the two had met downstairs almost every morning and shared an early cup of coffee before the men woke up. They smiled at each other as accomplices and friends as they sat for a game of scrabble or talked about exotic places they had been to or wished to visit some day.

At this moment Minerva looked at Pansy seeing a young woman whom she had grown to respect, admire and care for in an almost motherly way. She couldn't help but smile at her radiant face every time she would look at Draco, and their soft holding hands in front of the fireplace in the evenings. This is how Minerva came to notice Pansy's slight gain in weight, the pronounced roundness of her breasts and, she noticed terrified, that ever glowing radiance in her eyes.

Minerva had stopped smiling and was now fully staring at the girl who lifted her eyes and asked:

"Minerva, what is it? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my face?" She continued the trail of questions since it took the professor a little time to hear and assimilate what she was saying.

"Miss. Parkinson I have to talk to you."

"Ok…"

"Now, Pansy, come upstairs" She ended rather briskly and quickly made for the staircase.

Pansy looked at Malfoy with a comical questioning look, he squiggled his eyebrows and looked inquiringly towards Snape who in turn raised his shoulders to show the ignorance he had concerning McGonagalls odd behaviour.

Pansy walked into her room and closed the door behind her moving to sit in the bed beside the teacher.

She waited in silence, as the other woman seemed to be formulating her sentences.

"Pansy…"

"yes…"

"Professor Snape and I have gotten used to ignoring the way in which you and Mr. Malfoy. Ugm.. seek comfort in each other …" she trailed off uneasily, Pansy looked up questioningly

"well" she continued "I have taught you many things in the muggle way of life due to the current interruption in our magic… But I never really though of asking you if you knew how to "protect yourself" in the muggle way…" She blushed but a still confused looking Pansy still inquired:

"Protect myself? As in fight?"

"No… Protect yourself during intimate relationships"

"…"

"Goodness girl, have you been protecting yourself from getting pregnant!"

"ohh I don't need to worry I had one of those protective spells cast by Madam Pomfrey it should last until I am 25 unless I choose to interrupt it or course"

"Or if it is interrupted for any other reason, say lack of magic in your body…" Minerva completed with a knowing look.

Pansy's expression went from relieved to shocked, to disbelief and then to desperation as she slowly looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Oh Merlin.. shit"

"shoot"

The two women looked at each other, neither of them knowing quite how to proceed.


End file.
